The Hunter and the Hunted
by Tony516
Summary: Wanted by the Humans, Hated by the Faunus. The name 'Dewolfe' is heard in the three kingdoms expect for Vale, despite being wanted he is task with hunting Blake Belladonna for an SDC train robbery. Will she be able to outrun this hunter or will she find tranquillity and see something else behind the character (OCxBlake)
1. Chapter 1

**For those who read my stories and new readers, I like to keep things interesting**

**Intro/Prologue**

In the middle of a forest in mid day a little boy sat at a campfire with an old man sitting across from him, behind the two was a tent and several people setting up a campsite "Grampa, Can you tell me a story?" He asked innocently

"Sure, just so you know this happened long ago" the old man replied

"Cool~ can you tell me more?" The boy anticipated andusting in his chair making himself confortable

"Give Grampa a break, he needs to rest too" a man jumped in overhearing the conversation, the man was clearly a faunus. He had pointy ears of a dog and naturally grey and black hair

"Awww but Dad" the boy protested

"It's fine, I believe he should hear this one. It'll better him on who he should become" the old man said, the boy smiled and leaned on his knees "Many years ago, there were twin faunus brothers with the characteristics as Wolves. One represented Peace, Humility, Mercy, and Kindness. The Other represented Hate, Anger, Ruthlessness, and Selfishness. These twins always fought on deciding who was right and who was wrong" the old man poked the fire

"Which one won?" The boy asked straightening his back, at the top of his head popped two little pointy ears over black shaggy hair

The old man smiled smuggingly "That is a good question..."

**Sometime Ago, Atlas**

A young man ran through the alleys carring a large duffle bag where people would often spend time togather. He would jump, leap, climb, and vault over obstacles running from someone. He wore a white hooded long coat with gold details and a holster with a sling over his shoulder, underneath the coat was a white collared shirt with a grey detailed dress vest, white slacks was his preferred style but the pantlegs were greyish. The hood looked similar to that of a wolf; Pointed ears, Gazing Eyes, and the front shaped of a Dog's snout. Dangling from the belt and sling were two different weapons; one the shape of a three edged war axe, the other looked like a one barrel revolver with a kukri just below the chamber and acting somewhat of like a guard. The revolver had the name 'Samuel' engraved on the barrel

"Someone stop him!" A voice called behind him; Police. The police knew who they were chasing and why he was running, this person managed to evade countless attempted arrests and close calls.

"Catch me if ya can!" The man shouted behind him in an english accent and laughed, with a quick burst he sped off ahead running on all four.

"Dammit all to Grimm!" The policeman cursed and stopped reaching for his radio "Dewolfe just escaped, I repeat Dewolfe just escaped"

"Negative! Unit 2-3 is pursuing, he headed for the docks!" The radio responded, the Policeman quickly ran and headed for the docks

The hooded individual darted down the pier and right behind him were police on bicycles tailing in. The police knew to corner him at the end of the pier and drew their weapons ahead of time.

Dewolfe heard the weapon unholstered and understood what has to happen at the end of the pier, he was always significantly insightful. Having reached the pier's end and heard bike tires skid on the pavement he reached for a axe on his belt and unholstered it

"Dodge this!" He commented, the axe's blade slid out the three edges and formed a handle with a trigger. The reached for the revolver and spun around maintaining the same speed, he pointed it the revolver out foward and the axe/gun bent towards his body making the two barrels align. He pulled both triggers firing multiple times as he fell back into the water, the police hopped off their bikes to dodge the bullets.

***Splash*** The police quickly headed to the end of the pier and pointing their weapons and scanning the water "Damn, So close" one of them commented

10 minutes later the Police had the area taped off from the public, an officer stood at the tape telling everyone to remain calm and that everything is under control

One person asked in an english accent "What's going on? Did someone jump off the pier?" He wore a tan cap with a white shirt and tan pants

"Not exactly, a bank robber evaded authorities" the officer replied

"Oh okay" the person turned around and proceeded to leave

"Wait Stop!" The officer called

The person did as he told, hiding up his sleeve was a little two barreled gun for concealment. Ready to draw it he turned around "Yeh?" The other people around stared at the other two and slowly stepped away

"You dropped a hundred" the officer pointed to a Lien bill, everyone turned to the bill and turn to the person

"That could've been anyone's. I wasn't the only one standing around here" he suavely replied

"Come to think of it I lost a hundred just a minute ago" another person replied

"See" the man said

"Hey yeah, I lost some money too" yet another person called, right then there everyone jumped in claiming to 'lost' money. Agreeing to themselves and arguing with each other the Police officer intervened

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! As of now the bill is evidence!" He shouted, everyone groaned and slowly walking away grumbling and pouting

The man disappear before the dispute and walked down the alleyway grinning "Sods. With a quick change of clothes the preception changes" he took off the hat he was wearing and sprang up two pointed ears, he reached for a dumpster and pulled out a duffle bag "I can sacrifice a few hundos, it doesn't matter to me" he said opening the bag. There sat his uniform was was wearing earlier and bundles of Lien, he unzipped it and shouldered the bag and walked out of the alley "Another job well done"

**Unknown Warehouse**

Dewolfe walked in changed into his uniform and with the wolf hood on "I'm back" he greet holding out his hands

"Did you get the what I ask for?" A man asked, he wore a big tan trench coat with a fedora, a pair of aviators._ (A/N: A 50's Noir Detective)_

"Yeh, but it'll cost ya" Dewolfe replied dropping the duffle bag between the both of them

"How much?" The man asked

"55%" Dewolfe responded quickly

"55%!? That's pretty steep" the man protested

"I never said my services were cheap" Dewolfe pointed "I just robbed a bank, normally it would take a team to pull it off but I have experience" he explained

"Seeing as I paid you 25000 Lien, I would like to renegotiate our terms" the man told him sternly

"I see what's happening here, ya can take either agree to our terms LIKE WE DISCUSSED and go 55% OR..." Dewolfe told him sternly and pulled out his kukri revolver, pointed directly to his head, and pulling the hammer back "I kill ya right now and take all the money for myself"

"Eh Easy! Relax!" The man defended raising his hands "I was just testing you!"

"Test this!" Dewolfe commented pointing to the man's leg and pulled the trigger ***Bang***

The bullet entered his knee and out the back "Argghh" he fell to the floor holding his thigh up "You shot me! Ack! Ahh! The pain!" He rolled side to side, his fedora knocked off as he rolled "You certainly live up to your name"

"Consider that a friendly gesture, so what's it gonna be?" Dewolfe asked putting the weapon's barrel to the man's head "Deal or no Deal"

"D-Deal!" The man said nervously "instead of 55% take 60%" he nodded quickly and smiled nervously

"Now, was that so hard?" Dewolfe asked sarcasticly and lifted his gun beside his head

**Vale, Shopping Center**

"Yaaaang? Yaaaang? Where are you Yang?" Ruby called out cheerfully

"I don't think calling out is going to help our situation" Blake responded reading one of her favorite books

"Hey there's Weiss!" Ruby pointed over to clothing store and ran over, Blake rolled her eyes and followed behind Ruby

"What do you mean; Not for sale!?" Weiss complained having her arms crossed

"Yes that's right, it's only a display model" the shop clerk explained behind the counter with the product in hands

"Do you know who my family are!?" She stated raising her voice

"I'm sorry ma'am, It's company policy" the clerk implied, Blake rolled her eyes and walked over to Weiss

"Just wait 'til my family hears about th-ah! Blake! Hey where are you taking me!?" Blake grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the shop before Weiss made a scene _(A/N: Even though she somewhat has)_

"I'm sorry for that, she get's like that all the time" Ruby apologize before waving and leaving "Bye" she said cheerfully

"I'll keep that in mind" the clerk stated to himself

"Watch it Blake! This was made from the finest fabric" Weiss said dewrinkling her sleeve "Shouldn't you be with Yang?"

"I lost her" Blake blandly replied sitting on a bench and pulling out her book

"Well let's go find her" Weiss stated walking down the hall already forgetting about the product she wanted to get

"Yay!" Ruby lifted her arms in excitement following behind Weiss

"In other news"Blade lifted her head at a TV across from her; the News "There is still no arrests for the Train robbery of the Schnee Dist Company, a witness had this to say..._Boardcast changes to a Faunus Worker._..It wasn't any White Fang regular, there were only two and both of them managed to take out an entire security detail in a matter minutes. If anything these people are out there probably planning their next attack.." Blake immediately went into deep in thought remembering what Adam them told her

'_What about the crew members?_' Blake asked innocently

'_What about them?_' Adam spoke sternly in her mind

She repeated those questions like a recorder on playback, it caused her to think '_Maybe he's right, but I can't..._'

"Blake! Let's go!" Weiss called out

"Coming" she called back putting her book away and followed her teamates

**Evening, Cruise Ship**

Having used some of the money he 'earned' he decided to take a cruise ship to another part of the world, a region little known to him and vice versa; Vale. Using the alias 'Neon Jack' he established that he was somewhat weathly person looking for a new beginning, he layed in a lawnchair on the main deck suntanning in white shorts and wearing a white boonie hat.

"Excuse me Mr. Jack? Would you like more Tequila?" A faunus waitress asked smiling, she smiled cutely as she stare at his shirtless body. Her characteristics as a faunus were round cub ears at the top of her head, he hair style was brown, short, and punkish

"Nah that'll be all" 'Neon' replied, the waitress pouted at his response "Actually...no that'll be too much"

"Mr. Jack, you are a guest on this cruise liner! There is no limit in which regards as 'Too much'" the waitress boldly told him but in truth she just like to admire this individual 'closely'

"Oh very well, get me somethin' to snack on" be tolded her suavely "Preferably grapes"

"Right away" she nodded and left

He looked towards the sunset then to his watch, he dropped his arm and looked up into the sky "The night is young" he commented

**Night, Vale**

An lone individual walked into a night club, he wore a Black hooded robe with red details, the robe followed his down his legs with a split between the legs. Outside the Robe the person had a sling over the shoulder and a belt with two level-action stockless shotguns holstered to his sides. He walked over to the bar's counter and held up one finger "Get me a strong one" he said with a english accent

The bartender nodded, his outfit seemed a little off the this person. He bartender wore a black fedora with a Black suit and shirt with red glasses and tie

"You must be new around here" a person asked appearing beside the man, the person wore a white shirt with a vest and red tie, same colored pants as the vest and somewhat towered over him.

"Just got into the city, Mr..." The man trailed off, the bartend handed him his drink

"Junior" the large man replied

"Jack, Unia Jack" the other responded taking a sip

"Unia Jack, that's an odd name" Junior stated

"Well aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior" Jack sarcastically asked

Junior made a little frown"Hmph, what brings you here to Vale?" He asked turning around with both elbows on the counter behind

"Work" Jack answered blandly, he took another sip off his drink

"What kind of work?" Junior asked turning to him

"Mercenary" Jack again replied blandly. Junior shifted his eyes to his shotguns hosltered on his belt, Jack quickly reached and pointed directly at Junior's head without turning his head

"Just for that, I'll give you a chance; Walk out of here now and never come back or..." Junior trailed off when Jack flipped the gun around cocking it

"It's gonna take an Army armed to the bone to take me down" he commented sternly slowly moving his head. Junior looked into his eyes which were glowing greenish

"Now let's be reasonable here "Junior protested "I've got over a hundred guys and there's only you. There's no way you'll be able to take them all down" he boasted

"You're right" Jack said, Junior gave a little smirk "It's gonna take hundred more" he said taking Junior's smirk. By this time the two were surrounded with henchmen holding katana-shaped red machetes

One henchman swung at Jack but hit the counter instead as he sidestepped, using his pointed double barrel he shifted the gun towards the henchman's chest and pulled the trigger. He went flying towards the other end of the room, other henchmen sprang into attack

Jack took his drink and downed it, One henchman swang downwards in which Jack stepped aside and drove his fist into the man face, another henchman swang but Jack kicked the disoriented man in front of him and place him in front of the swing

One of them slashed their own teammates but that didn't matter them, the only thing that matter was Killing this Troublemaker. Jack did a backflip rolling on the countertop getting behind the counter itself, when he landed on his feet he quickly pulled out his other weapon. He shifted it's point to the bartend and pulled the trigger, the bartender blasted back on to the countertop. Jack flipped both his guns reloading the shot, he then pointed them at the incoming crowd and fired again, after he fired he quickly ducked behind the counter

The crowd ran over to the counter but two little canisters popped up from the counter heading towards the crowd, the crowd stopped and watched it plopped infront of them "What kind of Cand-ass sh-*BOOM*" a henchman spoke but was interupted with explostions, the canisters were filled with Dust and Shrapnel which ripped apart the crowd reducing them to charcoal.

Jack rose from the counter with both Guns and pointed ahead, the club just turned into a mess (_AGAIN_). Circling the exploded craters were pieces of black 'Rocks' and 'Wood', further away were the bodies of the henchmen "What a mess" he commented holstering his weapons

Behind him a board flipped over and Junior emerged unharmed "What the HELL!?" He shouted inspecting the damage "I just had this place fixed up"

Jack pulled out another Canister and pressed a button "***BEEWWW*** This an XTM-45 Dust Compatible Grenade" Junior's eyes widen once he said grenade "It's currently used by the Vacuo military, it's purpose is to clear an entire room full of 'bad guys' without structural damage" He explained checking out the canister still holding the button

"Look pal, If my employer finds out about this he'll..." ; "He'll send more after me, yes yes yes, I've heard it all before" He said interupting Junior and turning to face him with a grin "Right now the Grenade with filled with Energy Dust and is highly unstable, I hope you can catch" he stated making Junior more nervous

The sounds of clapping interupted the feud, both the the men turned to the clapping and seen a man wearing a black bowler hat, white coat, gloves, and black pants, orange hair and peachy skin tone "Well well well, Isn't this marvelous" he spoke clapping his hands with a cane hanging off his arm

"B-Boss" Junior called in surprise

"Junior, I'm surprise you aren't dead yet" The man said making Junior raise an eyebrow, the man picked up his cane walked over

"Clearly you have to '_White Coat_'" Jack asked ready to throw the Grenade

"What gave it away? I'm afraid we've never been properly introduced; I'm Roman Torchwick. You mentioned you were looking for work?" He asked putting out his arms

"Mercenary work" Jack repiled

"You are THE Wolfen are you not?" Roman stated

"'THE' might be exaggerating, but I am Wolfen" Jack responded pressing another button and deactivating the grenade

"I thought your name was..." ; "'Unia Jack' is My Alias" Jack interupted Junior again without taking his eyes off Roman

"So 'bout it?" Roman asked

"My services aren't cheap" Wolfen told him

"Trust me, they never are" Roman said crossing his arms and looked over to Junior "Seeing as how you took down number of 'lackys' you've handle youself really well" he turned back to Wolfen

"Even if he used Grenades" Junior commented

"This man doesn't care about the little things, for as long as he's payed to do a job and get's it done I have no worries, besides I can guarantee your thugs just came off the streets Junior" Roman told him off "I've did MY research on this individual who happens to be a Veteran of the Faunus Revolution with nowhere to go" he explained walking towards Junior

"Where were you during that time hmm?" He asked walking around him

"Torchwick, I'll be leaving now. Ring me if you want a job done" Wolfen stated walking towards the door "I'd prefer payment as Cash, if that's not too much" he said leaving behind Roman and Junior

**Apartment, Dawn**

Wolfen AKA Unia Jack over to his bed and sat at the side of the bed, he undressed wearing only black PJ bottoms. He was tanned creamy mocha and built body structure, the ladies would surely eye 'hump' him if he walked down a beach shirtless. His hair was cut extremely thin around the sides but the top of his head was tied back into a bushy tail similar to a wolf_ (A/N: The Last Air Bender: Sokka's Hair Style)_. He also had two pointed ears sprouting from his hair

He looked at the reflection checking out his face, in the background he notice the sunrising. He then layed down and looked up at the ceiling

Around the same time over at the pier of Vale, the cruise ship just finished docking. In the Quaters of Dewolfe AKA Neon Jack, he rose from his bed yawning, scratched his back, and chapped his mouth. He was tanned creamy mocha and built body structure, his hair was cut extremely thin around the sides but the top of his head was tied back into a bushy tail similar to a wolf. He looked exactly like Wolfen but the difference was color.

Dewolfe always favored White over Black, and Wolfen Vice Versa. Both of the looked to the rising sun "Today is gonna be a long day" the two said in unison, Wolfen sighed and Dewolfe grinned

**Schnee Dust Company**

A man is a icy blue suit with white hair slicked hair worked in an office of his own, he had a computer on corner at the other side was nicely stacks of paper. In front of the desk was a plaque with the name 'Ventus Elisa'. The walls were covered with photos, certificates, and Knickknacks from throughour Remnant, he tapped on a scroll working endlessly

"Sir" the door opened and poked out a darked haired man

"Avinichi, What did I tell you about knocking?" Ventus asked not taking his eyes of the scroll, Avinichi was his Advisor and Secretary

"Sorry but this is urgent" he said walking in and closing the door behind "We may've found the culprit" Avinichi placed a baige folder on the desk

Ventus was a member on the board of directors for the Schnee Dust Company and has been there for sometime, he closed his scroll and flipped the folder open. There was a picture with a dark silhouette from the train robbery, upon closer inspection the silhouette was a young girl with a bowtie headwear, white sleeveless shirt with a vest, white pants with thighhigh boots "Kay' What am I looking at?"

"A young girl" Avinichi said

"I know that, so explain" Ventus asked

"From what we gathered from the crew members there were two individuals, both Faunus. A man with bulls horns and black and red clothings, the other is in this picture" Avinichi explained

"What's so important of this girl here" Ventus asked pointing down to the picture

"SHE took the dust, the other disappear shortly afterwards" Avinichi stated "Our's efforts to find this girl have been futile, I'd recommented trying something we've haven't tried before" he explained

"Yes~" Ventus commented putting his hand to his chin in thought "We've been ignoring the obivous, To catch a Faunus I need to think like a Faunus" he commented

"I'm sorry?" Avinichi question

"That's it then; It takes a Faunus to catch a Faunus!" He stated snapping his fingers

"Sir, that's not what I was implying" he secretary said blandly

"I know, but you poor choice of words has given an inspiration. I know Mr. Schnee wouldn't approve of this or any of the Faunus communities so..." He trailed off

"So..." Avinichi followed

"So we'll hire Mercs, Faunus Mercs. Hired guns can be payed with Weapons, Money, DUST! The possibilities are endless!" He spoke in glee

"I'll see what I can do about setting up a meeting place and contact any mercenaries out there" Avinichi nodded and left the room

"It takes a Faunus to catch a Faunus" Ventus commented

**Author's Notes**

**For those who don't know what a Scroll is, it's a Tablet/Iphone with holographic screen. It's seen with Yang in the yellow trailer, Ozpin during the series while monitoring his Students.**

**As the the currency of RWBY: Lien, I'm going to treat it accordingly. For every 10, it's a dollar**

**As for my OCs, can you guess which is which? Remember Peception can be Deceiving. Now, here's a list for you to find out which these characters are based from:**

**The One You Feed - Cherokee Legend**

**Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Alice in Wonderland**

**Yin and...Yang - Chinese Philosophy**

**Good Vs Evil - Common Philosophy (IDK both are pretty bad, I just felt like adding this one)**

**I have a 'trinkets' for those who answer correctly ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunter and The Hunted**

**Nighttime Vale, Dust-YE Old Bones Shop**

Wolfen leaned against the wall across the street from the door waiting for the right moment to strike as all Wolves do when hunting for prey, he had planned to rob the shop as quickly as he came. Planned from the beginning of the day he mentally took notes about the shop's interior, hours, and security. He opened his handheld Scroll and read an Email sent form Roman earlier in the day:

_Wolfen_

_There is a shop that needs dusting, For every KG of Dust you get I'll pay you 3500 Lien. Sounds like a fair price don't you think? The Shop is 'Dust-YE Old Bones Shop'_

_I'll be sending one of those animals your way to help get what you need, he'll meet you at the 'Drunken Ursa' Bar and goes by the name 'Squeaker'. _

_By the Way; The hell is with these Grimm forsaken names!? _

_Roman (A/N: Sounds a little ooc)_

"Time to go to work" Wolfen commented leaning off and walking towards the door crossing the street

**Earlier in the day**

He walked into the door looking around at the amounts of dust in large vials across the walls of the shop and individuals rows near the back. He approached the counter emotionless, the shop keeper turned around with the same expression.

"What can I do for you youngster" he asked looking at Wolfen in disguise. The shopkeeper looked like a steampunk technician

Wolfen wore stylish earmuff headphones that covered his wolf ears in with another pair of wolf ears, it looked as if it was a part of the headphones and acted like mics. His outfit consisted of a Crimson collared shirt and black cargo pants with a chain wrapping from his back pocket to his front, his expression stated that he wasn't a day person and hated the day "Hi, I'm from one of the local academies" he greeted gleefully "My teacher would like me to add a dust compartment to my weapons here" he explained pulling out his level action shotguns and placing it on the table

"Couldn't you do it by yourself?" The shopkeeper asked

"Normally I would but I know nothing of weapon smithing, I didn't take that class" Wolfen explained "These were given to me"

"Oh, okay. It'll cost ya to add a compartment, say 45000 Lien" the shopkeeper said

"Money's no object" Wolfen responded reaching in his pocket and pulled out a bundle of Lien with 1000 bills, The shop keeper stared at him with an epression of surprise "Inheritance" Wolfen commented slyly

The shopkeeper nodded "I'll have them right away, I have nothing important to do" he said with a calm smile

"Great, I'll be waiting then" Wolfen turned around and walked checking his scroll, he looked over the email he got in the morning. He closed it and looked around the shop inspecting it for later on

**Elsewhere in the city**

"Spare some Lien for a veteran?" A man begged leaning against a building's wall, he wore a towel covering the top of his head, a dirty and raggedy t-shirt, and dark pants with the pant legs ripped. The people ignored this man and kept on walking

Futher down the street Team RWBY walked down the sidewalk "Why are we out here?" Weiss complained having her arms crossed

"We're going for a walk" Yang responded cheerfully

"What for?" Blake asked trailing her feet behind the group

"To hang out!" Ruby shouted cheerfully "We've never hung out like this before!" She put down her hands

"What are you talking about? We've hung out like for the past week" Weiss stated still having her arms folded "Ever since you used 'my binder' for your 'activities'" Weiss said with emphethesis

"Spare some Lien" the man asked, the group unexpectantly walked past him

"Ruby, Keep walking!" Weiss said aloud pushing Ruby foward

"Ugh, Hey! Weiss!"

"Please!" The man begged

"Good luck with that" Yang stated walking past

Blake stood in front of the man and kneeled down "Here" she handed him a single Lien Bill of 50 "Don't spend it all in one place"

"Thank you! Thank you bless your kind heart!" He said cheerfully

"Blake!" Weiss called, Blake stood up

"Coming" she said quickly turning and darting down the sidewalk

The man stood up, streched his arms, tilted his head side the side cracking it. He looked at the bill "Bless your kind heart, puah! What a joke" he commented in an english sacastically tone

Blake turned around and seen the begger walk upright as if was very healthy and well fit "Uh guys" she turned to face her team

"What is it now Blake?" Weiss asked turning around

Blake pointed to where the man was; nobody was there

"Hey, where did the homeless man go?" Ruby asked innocently

"Probably went to loiter somewhere else" Weiss thrned around and continued walking

'_Strange, normally people like him wouldn't disappear like that and on top of that I swear I've seen him before_' Blake thought trailing her feet as they walked

The man stood in an alley brushing himself off and changed into his Uniform, he removed the head coverings and sprang out to little ears "Blake, Sounds familiar...But thanks for your generosity" he commented walking down the alley

**The Drunken Ursa, Evening**

Wolfen disguised himself again as an artist, a large brim beret with a puff ball, a black and white striped longsleeve, and dark pants. He watched the patrons walk in and out of the bar waiting for '_Squeaker_', he noticed a small person stand out from all the rest. Having activated his faunus senses he knew this person was indeed 'squeaker', he detected a scent similar to that of a mouse

The short little 'man' waited for several hours for Wolfen to show up but the man was nowhere to be seen "This guy's a joke" the disguised faunus stated before getting and leaving the bar

Wolfen knew better though, The White Fang would never have just one individual meet another. He scanned the bar for any other faunus or people with the same scent before following the little mouse

Outside, The mouse faunus headed over a van parked outside futher down from the bar and across the street. He knocked on the side window three times and the window slid open, there sat another faunus with curled goat horns on the side of his head "No go, This 'Wolfen' fellow didn't show up" the mouse said

"Wolfen? Did you say Wolfen?" The goat faunus asked in surprise

"Ye~ah" the mouse spaced the reponse and trailed his eyes around the cab "Why?"

Another faunus poked his head out from the back, he looked like a reptilian; Slit pupils, little fangs, and skin tone kinda greenish "This guy goes by the name 'Wolfen'. During the Faunus Rights Revolution that was his codename, nothing called him by his real name because they didn't know it" the Goat explained "Every now and then the name 'Wolfen' would come up, especially during reconnaissance reports"

"This guy was so bad-asssss, he made human patrolsssss dissssappear" the Snake said shooting out his thin tongue and shooting it back in "Like the wolf he issss, he stalksss hisss enemiessss..." He mouse faunus' expression grew into fear

Not far from the van hidden in shadows, a silhouette of a large mammal repositioned itself in the same spot

"...and when the time is flawless he strikes, you won't know what hit ya until it's to late" his friend explained

***Crash*** the mouse turned around and noticed a trash can knocked over, down the street ran a stray dog away from the scene

"Oooo~kay, I'll be going now" Squeaker said walking towards the other street "Tell that Torchwick fella his contact, didn't show" he waved

"He called it" the goat stated, then came a knock on the other side window. The snake rolled down the window and seen a man standing there

"Ya need sssomething?" The snake asked fiercely

"Yeah, I'm just asking if you seen a stray dog nearby?" The man asked kindly, a shadow from underneath a parked car jumped up and grabbed Squeaker taking him into the shadows without making a sound

"Yeah, it took off down the street! Now get lost!" The Goat stated

The man turned and ran down the street, the two faunus looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The goat turned to look for Squeaker but was nowhere to be found, he turned back to look for the man but he too was gone "What the..."

"Wut?" The snake asked, the Goat looked surprised and shocked as to what just happened "What'sss going on?"

"We've been trick" the goat said making the snake's eyes widen and looked at the man's last known position

Wolfen had hogtied and muffled Squeaker, the mouse looked very frightful and scared to death. Squeaker began tearing and shaked like an 'Earthquake'

"Suddenly I'm not a joke now am I?" Wolfen asked standing over the Mouse.

**Dust-Ye Old Bones**

Wolfen leaned against the wall across the street from the door waiting for the right moment to strike as all Wolves do when hunting for prey, he had planned to rob the shop as quickly as he came. Planned from the beginning of the day he mentally took notes about the shop's interior, hours, and security. He opened his handheld Scroll and read an Email sent form Roman earlier in the day, he carefully looked over the details and closed his scroll "Time to go to work" Wolfen commented leaning off and walking towards the door crossing the street

He opened the door and waltz right in before closing time, the shopkeeper turned his head towards the door and immediately walked around the counter realizing he forget to lock the door "Sorry sir the Shop's closed" he said gesturing Wolfen to turn around and leave

Wolfen locked the door and flip the sign fron 'open' to 'close' without breaking eye contact and pulled out a pistol "Hands where I can see them!" He stated sternly

The shopkeeper staggered back and lifted both hands in the air "J-Just take whatever you want, please don't hurt me!" He said hesitantly tripping to his ass. He had heard about the other dust shops being robbed and having being another was the worst thing he could imagined

"Turn around and hands behind you back" Wolfen flicked the pistol implying he should do as he told

"Ok, ok, Just don't hurt me" the shopkeeper turned around leaning on his knees and place his hands behind his back. His head was covered be a black bag and his hands quickly bound, he then a felt a boot's sole and pushed foward doing a face plant to the floor

Five minutes later Wolfen quickly set up a snare in the shop for an odd unknown reason and headed towards the back door, he opened the door and there was Squeaker leaning against a moving trunk with folding arms "Load up" he said cocking his head, Squeaker nodded in acknowledgement

Wolfen watched Squeaker work like a dog loading the dust into the moving trunk for the last few hours as he watch the shopkeeper with a black bag over his head and hands bound standing in the snare's trap circle

"You won't get away with this" the shopkeeper stated

"Watch me" Wolfen responded apathetically

"That's all the dust" Squeaker said looking in the almost empty dust shop, the only things that remained was the furniture and such

Wolfen proceeded to the back door with Squeaker following behind "It was your mistake for leaving the counter" Wolfen said before leaving, he looked over to a chair tied with the snare trap and booted the leg. A loud snapping sound made the shopkeeper flinch but before he could ask the snare set around his feet quickly wrapped around his ankles and whipped him upside down

"Ackk! Oh mah gawd! Mother to Dust..." He cursed dangling and swaying uoside down still with a bag over his head and hands bound "Guys, What's Going on? Uh Guys!" He called out but no answer, Wolfen and Squeaker left right after he was strung up like a deer.

Wolfen stood outside with a '_borrowed_' scroll he took from a passing civilian, he dialed Vale's emergency number "Sir, What are you doing?" Squeaker asked

"Hello Police Department? I hear gunshots in the alley, I think their faunus" Wolfen said, he then pointed to the ground with the pistol and fired several rounds. He dropped the scroll and headed towards the moving truck's cabin "Let's go, Your Driving"

'What was the purpose of that?' Squeaker asked himself walking towards the steering wheel side

**Warehouse (Wolfen)**

Both Faunus parked outside the warehouse with a garage door and honked the horn, the door slid open and the truck rolled in. The two faunus hopped out and walked towards a group of people gathered for a meeting of sorts

One of the people at the meeting walked out towards him, his hair was grey and slick, his outfit matched his hair color. The boots he wore were larger than most. Wolfen drew his shotgun and pointed at the male but this wasn't intimidation, it was a threat.

The male didn't stop walking and Wolfen didn't bother lowering his weapon, despite of wanting to pull the trigger he didn't and let the male did as he pleased.

"Nice boots" Wolfen complemented, the grey male jerked his head not breaking eye contact and kicked upwards knocking the gun from Wolfen's hand, he then proceeded to spin around and kick with the other leg but stopped to moment he since a canister in Wolfen's hands with a beeping glint

"Mercury, I see you've met my associate" Roman spoke walking from the far end of the room

"You know this animal?" Mercury asked harshly, he didn't like that fact at this man was a faunus and kept managed to keep him at bay with a grenade

"Roman, You know Cinder doesn't like you having anyone work for you without her knowing" a female spoke from the group, she had light green hair with a bob cut style haircut.

"Relax Emerald, I've got this completely under control" Roman assured her "Here" Roman snapped us fingers and almost immediately a White Fang holding a duffle bag cam out "I know I said I'd pay you per kilo but hey, we're in business" he said calmly and open arms

Wolfen took the bag, opened it, and looked over to Roman "Thanks, Anything else?" He asked shouldering the bag

"No, not at the moment. I'll contact you if something were to come up" Roman explained, Wolfen nodded and took his leave

"I thought you hated the faunus?" Emerald turned her head

Roman sighed "It's not that I hate them is just that those stupid munch from the White Fang never get things done properly, and it's hard to find 'good' workers" Roman explained turning around

"So hiring mercenaries do your dirty work is your way of finding 'good' workers? There's something your not telling us" Mercury stated walking over to the two

"Hey, thanks that wolf we have quite a stockpile of dust. There's also nothing to hide" Roman defended, he indeed have a secret agenda regarding Wolfen and his expertise

"What do you mean nothing to hide?" Cider asked appearing out of nowhere from behind the trio "What's going on Roman?"

"Nothing much, Just I've hired a mercenary for dusting shops" Roman responded hiding the irritation he moment he had seen Cinder "Those animals never seem to get things done"

"Indeed" Cinder said in agreement "but remember our agreement, otherwise you'll be worrying about your _own_ dust" Cinder smile and spoke in cryptic tones as always. Her choice of words struck Roman's nerve inside

**Warehouse (Dewolfe)**

On the other side of the city Ventus and Avinichi used local warehouse and bribed the owner, disguised as civilians for now the two seen a lot of faunus 'guns for hire' and little human 'guns'. Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters, Assassins, Hirelings, etc. The two were up on a shipping crate hiding behind several smaller crates on top, the group gathered on the ground floor chatting and socializing amongst each other. The human 'guns for hire' somewhat talked to the faunus but were quickly shrugged off

"Sir, the moment they see you they'll most likely point their weapons at you and probably pull the trigger" Avinichi expressed concern for his boss, as being an advisor that was his job to question and express such details

"I understand that but why else would they have come?" Ventus asked looking at his advisor unconcerned "It's all about the money" he said turning towards the group

'So he says' Avinichi mentally stated

"Listen up people" Ventus called out, everyone in the room turned their attention to the man on top of the shipping crafe "Thanks for coming, before I get started I'd would like to personally introduce myself; I'm Ventus Elisa" almost immediately he said his name every weapon was unholstered and pointed directly at the man on the crate "I take it you all know who I am?" He asked not raising his hands, in fact he expected this kind of reaction

"Yeah! Your one of the Major Dick Heads running the Schnee Dust Company" One of the Faunus called, everyone agreed and nodded

"Why do you bother working for that genocidal maniac you call Mr. Schnee?" Another asked which made everyone sounded 'yeah'

"Then why are you here?" He asked, the Faunus below sort of looked at each other in confusion "What's stopping you from pulling the trigger? Does it have something to do with the reward for a specific task I put out?" He asked walking in a figure 8, some of the Faunus lowered their weapons either because he spoke true or their arms were getting tired

"Why mainly turn to the Faunus?" A Mercenary asked lowering his weapon and holstering it "Could you call some other Mercs?" He pointed back with his thumb towards the humans "What makes us so special than them?" Everyone else nodded in agreement

"Because I have come to a conclusion; It's takes a Faunus, To catch a Faunus" He said loud and clear, the Faunus below stared intently and shockingly "I've heard rumours that some Faunus can pick up on other Faunus from miles away, it comes natural. You know a Faunus when you see one even if he or she is in disguise"

At this point a hooded man appeared behind Avinichi without a sound and strolled by him, Avinichi looked surprised and shocked as he did "You're smart for a human I'll give ya that" he said, Ventus turned around a bit surprised

"And you are?" Ventus asked raising an eyebrow

Before the man could speak someone from the crowd below answered "Dewolfe, of all people so show your face. Why here?" A fairly large bear Faunus asked "Nobody wants you, Nobody needs you"

"Dewolfe? I've never heard of you" Ventus responded blandly

"Because I'm a ghost, the only thing you need to hear is my name" Dewolfe said shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head as if it was 'no big deal'. He stopped and looked over to the angry crowd of Faunus looking at him wanting to kill and rip him apart

"Alright then, now. The task is simple; Find this Faunus girl" Ventus said, a projector projected a photo of a Female with pointed ear-like shapes at the top of her head. A simple black vest, white blouse, black glove wraps, white pants with black thigh-high boots that faded purple towards the ankles. The photo wasn't a close-up nor a wide-angle but in between to make out, she appeared to be on a flatbed train cart with several crates and walking towards the door nearby. From where the camera took the shot it sat in the corner

"Why would we help you?" A Faunus spoke harshly from below

"She is of importance to me and the payment will make it worth the trouble, say 2500000 Lien" Ventus said with a gleeful smile "Alive and Unharmed" half the group groaned and left

"Assassins and Hirelings" Avinichi commented as he watch them leave

"At least some of you are still interested, Now, I don't know who she is but I'm certain she is with the White Fang" Ventus continued, the majority of the remaining group laughed, grunted, and hmph'd right before leaving the warehouse.

"Their primary contractors are the White Fang, they would not dare go against their brothers and sisters" Dewolfe commented as the Mercenaries left

"What about you?" Ventus asked

"I could care less what happened to the White Fang, They casted me out" Dewolfe spoke harshly folding his arms and looking up at the projection, the image of Blake handing him a bill of 50 flashed. He smiled as he noticed that Blake and the girl in the projection were the same person

"Do you know who she is?" Ventus asked noticing the smile despite of spending most of his time in an office, he was able to pick off what is and what was

"Nah, I'm only imagining the look on her face if I find her" Dewolfe half lied, the last he wanted was anyone tailing his bounty. He still imagined the reaction of her face when he told her she'd given him a 50 earlier

"That's all, Dismissed. Now go find her and reply to the email you got about this meeting when you do" he waved and flick his hand as if they were dust particles

"I'm off then, See ya" Dewolfe jumped down and proceeded out the door, Avinichi and Ventus left as well.

Outside the warehouse around back sat black SUV, Ventus hopped in courtesy of Avinichi "So that was Dewolfe" Ventus asked a person sitting beside him

"Yeah, Serious guy. If you're planning on double-crossing him do it discreetly" the man replied, he wore a large cast of his leg "He shot me in the knee for not agree on our agreement" he explained "Ruthless he is"

"We must tread carefully then, Avinichi, Take me us back to the hotel" Ventus ordered

"Yes sir" Avinichi acknowledged, the SUV left down the alley towards the street. Dewolfe was already following the scent he picked up from the bill je was given

"Blake, You naughty Kitty you" Dewolfe said to himself jokingly running across the roof tops on all fours "Once I find you, You'll be no less than an Animal" he smirked

**Beacon Academy, Dormitories**

Blake layed on her bed looking up at the underside of Yang's bed deep in thought, the image of the homeless man kept flashing in her mind '_Who are you?' She asked herself mentally 'I swear I've seen you before but when and where?' _She checked on her teammates to make sure they were fast asleep, one that was done she pulled put her 'Ninja's of Love' book wearing a headlamp and began reading.

Ruby turned her body and muttered something, Blake's eyes widened as she blushed heavily and pressed the book on her chest and quickly covering herself with the blanket. She turned of the lamp and tossed her body around "No...I'm the...Cookie monster" Ruby muttered clapping her mouth

Blake let out a sigh and began reading again, getting into it she couldn't help but feel warm '_I know I've read this part like a zillion times but I can't help it, It's too intense_' she stated feeling warmer and warmer

The bed above her creaked as Yang rolled, Blake blushed more red that Crescent Rose's red. The feeling in her stomach was of extreme nervousness, Yang hoped down and dragged her feet towards the bathroom. Blake panic and didn't know what to do but close the book and hide underneath the sheets, The sound of the toilet flush and the door opening with Yang scratching her bed headed hair and dragging her feet back to her bunk

'_You didn't wash your hands Yang? I swear you're such a tomboy sometimes_' Blake mentally stated cooling down, she rolled back out and noticed the bathroom light was still on. She got out of bed and quietly walked over using her cat-like reflexes, she flicked the lights off and sighed relieving herself, she turned around only to see Weiss standing there with her arms folded. Blake jumped up, and quickly ran into the bathroom

"What are you still doing up?" Weiss whispered an asked tapping her foot like a wait up mother

"You startled me" Blake said coming out of the bathroom

"Answer the question" Weiss said still arms folded and tapping her feet

"Can't sleep, You?" Blake regained her composure looking emotionless as always

"I just got up" Weiss admitted, even though she was a heiress she was a light sleeper "Is the reason why you can't sleep because of the homeless man?" She asked dropping her arms

"I guess you could say that" Blake said softly walking by Weiss, She grabbed her shoulder and turned her body

"Let it go, He's wasting his life away. If he wanted he could go out and find a job but he doesn't want to because it's too much work" Weiss explained sympathetically, Blake knew Weiss wanted to be sympathetic when she wants to be but she was right

Blake looked out towards the moon which was slowing going down silhouetting the buildings, she noticed the silhouette of a dog-like shape howling at the moon on one of the roofs "I guess your right" she turned to face her partner "Thanks" She gave a reassuring smile

"Don't mention it, Ever" Weiss stated strictly, Blake nodded and turned back to the moon. The dog silhouette was gone, Weiss laid back in her bunk and went back to bed

Blake laid back in her bed completely forgetting about her book and thought of the 'homeless' man, she closed her eyes and a faint memory flashed:

_She stood beside her adopted father who took her in and save her from the streets. He was talking to another Faunus with pointed dog ears, beside were two younger Faunus boys around her age both with pointed dog ears. One of the boys smiled and the other with a stern face_

She opened her eyes and remembered the smiling Faunus boy, she compared it to the homeless man '_It can't be, No. I must imagining things_' she rolled over closing her eyes again and dozed off into sleep

Dewolfe stood on one of the pillars of Beacon overlooking the room, He tracked the scent from halfway across the city and now she was up for grabs. Making sure he wasn't followed he took the sewer system as much as he hated the idea "Blake, I swear I've heard that name before" he commented

**Yeah, How did you like that last part with Blake reading her book? Anyway on a personal note I'd consider Yang to have a bit of a Tomboyish personality. And yes, Codename: Dewolfe met Blake quite some time ago but I won't go into details just yet. **

**Another thing, as for the Faunus Rights Revolution? I'll explain that much later on but for now my ****_nekos _****just be entertained**

**Remember: It takes a Faunus, To catch a Faunus**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunter and The Hunted**

**HELLO AGAIN MY NEKOS! Here's the main attraction for the night, the moment some of you have been waiting for!**

**Wolfen's Apartment**

Wolfen's apartment consisted of four rooms; Kitchen, Living Room, Bathroom, and obliviously a Bedroom. The kitchen was beside the door, and beside the Kitchen was the connected Living Room giving an L shape. The hall started between the two and headed away from the Living Room with two doors on each side of the hall. The Bedroom's door was in the right side of the hall and the Bath Room vice versa  
Wolfen walked into the apartment wearing the duffle bag and walked down the hall towards his room, he dropped the bag beside the door and disrobed and dropped his hooded coat to the ground. He wore a three piece plated vest covering his body with an alloy from which bullets are made from, his shoulders were bare and showed his built biceps and muscles. Having waved them criss-crossing each other to ease the tension he walked over to the mirror and there sat a picture slid between the glass and the border. The mirror sat on a counter with a safe sitting on top and with several trinkets

The picture showed a fairly aged man with two youngs kids with the ages of 5-6. One of of the boys smiled with a big open minded grin with his eyes closed cheerfully holding up a peace sign, the other boy he his arms folded and hunched down looking away from the camera in what appears to be a pouty mood also with a small frown  
"Hey Dad" he said looking at the man leaning back against the wall with a smug smile. The trio all had pointed ears and looked like a happy faunus family, he sighed. He knew those memories were long gone and cannot be relived which is what he often wished for "Why can't we go back to the way things were? Back to being a happy family" He asked himself dropping his head letting it hang and shook it "Stupid Dream anyway" He closed his eyes then remembered the last time he had seen his Father:

_"Wolfen" His Father called, he looked older than dust and layed in his death bed covered in a blanket looking at a teenage Wolfen "I need to promise me something" He said_

_"Anything for you Father" Wolfen replied hiding the emotions in his voice but he longer he held back the harder it'll hit him when it comes out "What is your dying wish"_

_"Please forgive your Brother" he said in seriousness, Wolfen began having mixed emotions between Anger and Sadness "I know that's not what you wanted to hear but *Cough* but there will come a time when he'll need you and you'll need him" he explained turning his head towards the ceiling_

_"Dad, I...Uh...Don't kno...How can I?" He trailed off and stuttered "After what he's done, I don't think anyone will be willing to forgive him...not even us; The Faunus" he explained softly with tears running down his face_

_"I was afraid you'd say something like that" He said softly, Wolfen's ears sprouted up interested "However, when another Faunus War is to occur, I would like for brothers to fight along side each other and not against. Just like my Brother and I" Wolfen wiped his tears off_

_"When? What do you mean by when?"_

_"With my friend stepping down as leader of the White Fang and another one taking his place, this'll surely be a stepping stone to another war if this newleader is aggressive" the old faunus explained_

_"How can I forgive a man like him?" Wolfen asked sitting down on the side of the bed beside the old wolf faunus, he stared blankly across from him_

_"Accept the fact he did what he did, accept what he's become, accept everything and let go of any grudges you still cling to son" he pressed his hand on the back of Wolfen "You'll know what to do when it hits you..." He hand slowly slid down his back_

Wolfen opened his eyes with tear drops on the dresser '_You'll know what to do when it hits you_' he repeated what his father said before passing "I'll cross that Bridge when I come to it then" he said wiping the dry tears and headed for his bed, he jumped on looking up at the ceiling. He sighed "It's gonna be a long day" he said before falling asleep

**Beacon Academy**

Blake woke up bright and early around the same time with the Sun, she rolled out of bed and immediately heard something slam against the hardwood. She looked down and immediately widened her eyes quickly reached for it, Weiss walked out of the bathroom looking around "What in Grimm's name was that?" She asked turning to Blake

"Uh nothing!" Blake defended holding it against her body covering it with both arms

"it's nothing"

"It sure didn't sound like nothing, what you are you holding?" Weiss asked folding her arms and tilted her head

"I uh...it's...uh..." She began to bloom red like Ruby's color "It's..." She treks to hide that feeling of being found out but quickly lost control "It's my dairy" she said as a suicidal comeback

"Mmh hmm, it's about Sun isn't it?" Weiss asked sarcastically and nodding  
Flustered, Blake shouted "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" She quickly covered the book with her blanket and stood up "We're just friends!"

"Uh~ huh~, Just friends" Weiss shrugged and walked back in the bathroom closing the door, Blake stomped her way over to the door

"I'm Serious!" She shouted waking Ruby and Yang from their slumber, Ruby slowly rose sleepily and half awake. Yang sat up as well but however she was a different story, she wore a very serious face which said 'Fuck with me or die 50 times over'

"Who are you shouting at Blake?" Ruby asked softly rubbing her eyes  
Yang growled and slumped back down

"Nobody" Blake defended

"Really? Cuz it kinda sounded like you were shouting at Weiss" Ruby said stretching her back with both arms in the air "Does Sun have to do with it?"

Blake's eyes widened, she quickly grabbed her uniform and stormed out of the room. She ran down the hall looking for a place to change, luckily for her the halls were empty and they don't start to fill up for another few hours

"What was that about?" She asked now standing up

"I think she has a crush on Caesar" Weiss stated peaking out of the bathroom

"Who?" Ruby asked and tilted her head

"Nothing, Now let's get ready for the day. I believe you have something planned for today?" Weiss said walking out wearing her usual outfit

Yang shifted her body back up looking distraught "Fuck, Now I can't sleep" she stated in all seriousness

**Later On**

Dewolfe sat in one of the stairwells looking at the same picture Wolfen had in his apartment "Happy birthday Dad" he commented with a calm smile. He put the picture in his pocket and stood up, he changed his outfit from his hooded coat to a tourist. His new clothes was a bright tan colored polo shirt, the same white boonie hat he wore earlier, and tan cargo shorts. He also had a large camera which was used for taking High Quality Photos.

He walked about Beacon looking astonished beyond anything and took photos with a big smile but deep inside it was the persona taking, he took no interest in the building what so ever. A job was a job and adopting a persona would decrease the suspicion, it didn't matter to him even if he waited an entire year for an opportunity.

He turned his camera lens around only to find Glynda Goodwitch standing there with an emotionless expression, Dewolfe flinched nearly dropping his Camera "Just what in Grimm's Name are you doing here?" She asked frowning

Dewolfe regain balance and composure "Sorry, I was looking for the office until I got lost, then I tried to ask for help but everyone just shrugged me off. As for who I am; My name's Neon Jack and I'm a tourist from Altas" Dewolfe explained apologetically

"Well Mr. Jack, I'll have you know that this is private property" Glynda stated sternly

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she said

"He's with me actually" A voice spoke from behind her, the individual wore a green suit with different shades of green, round eye glasses, and greyish hair. He walked with a cane in one hand and the other with a mug "I apologize for the inconvenience that you got lost" Ozpen apologized

"Don't be, I kinda saw something interesting and headed in that direction so it's partially my fault" Dewolfe said smiling

"Ms. Goodwitch!" A student called running from the buildings "There's another food fight in the cafeteria!" He stated leaning in both his knees trying to regain his breath

"Again, I thought I told them not to play with their food!" She said storming off with the student

"I forgot to say; Happy Birthday" Ozpen said

"Thanks but it's not MY birthday" Dewole replied with emphasis, he knew what exactly he meant be that statement

"If I'm correct you understood my intentions, Dewolfe" Ozpen said seeing right through the disguise of the Faunus Merc "It's been a while and my have you grown" the headmaster trailed his eyes up and down Dewolfe's body structure

"You haven't aged a bit yourself Ozzy" Dewolfe looked into Ozpen's eyes "How long has it been?" He asked remembering seeing Ozpen a while ago

"5 years, Roughly around the time before your Father passed" Ozpen answered taking a sip of mug "but I digress, what are you doing here?" It was his turn to asked a question

"What are you taking about?" Dewolfe asked back slyly looking at his camera and adjusting a few nicks

"I know what you've done and what you do for living, so let me ask once more; What are you doing here?" Ozpen said in a tone making it clear enough he wasn't going to ask again

"There's a manhunt...Well more like a bounty" Dewolfe admitted

"And you suspect this individual is hiding here at Beacon?" Ozpen asked taking another sip of his mug

"It's a logical place to hide, nobody expects to look at an academy unless they absolutely have too" Dewolfed explained finally taking his eyes of the Camera and making eye contact "I'm just scoping the place"

Ozpen sighed "You have potential, I hate to watch it be thrown away for some selfish desire" he turned around explaining "There will come a time where people like you are needed, I expect you to do the right thing when that time comes" he walked off "also don't do anything rash while you're here at Beacon"

Dewolfe noticed he said '_when_' and thought about for a while being left behind in the...dust "My Father said something like that" he commented before turning the other way

**Elsewhere at Beacon**

"Man, Did you catch the look on Glynda's face? Priceless!" Yang exclaimed, she just walked out of the cafeteria with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Sun, and Neptune all covered in condiments

"You know, I think I'm starting to like to guys" Neptune commented with a smirk walking casually cool

"See, I told you they were cool" Sun responded, stopped as he felt an arm hit his stomach implying him to stop. He turned to look at the person "What's up Blake

"That man with the camera, I've seen him before" she stated looking a man taking pictures of Beacon; Dewolfe

"Who?" Sun turned and seen the man "The Tourist?"

"Yeah"

"What's the matter Blakey, Somebody stalking you?" Yang teased nudging her arm

"I don't know...but that man, I thinks he's the homeless man from yesterday" Blake said emotionlessly, her intuition kicked in the moment she seen the man

"He definitely doesn't look homeless, let's go ask him" Weiss added, she walked over to the tourist and tapped him on the shoulder

"Sorry if I'm taking A LOT of photos, the architecture of Beacon is just so farfetched and complex!" The tourist exclaimed in an english accent, Blake's intuition slowly disappeared as he spoke "The headmaster said it was alright"

Weiss was stumped and didn't expect this kind of response "That's not what I was going to talk about?" She said changing her body language

"Oh, then what was it you wanted?" He asked lowering the camera and turning his full attention to Weiss, even though Dewolfe's eyes were in Weiss he focused his attention on Blake in the corner of his sight _**(A/N: Imagine staring in one place for the longest time but having something in the corner standout, like a light for example. Try it!)**_

"Blake, you wanted to ask something?" Weiss turned her head to face Blake

"It's nothing" she responded

"What's going?" Neptune asked turning his head towards the two

"Just a small disagreement, they get into all the time" Sun replied as if it were nothing

"Really, It didn't seem like..." ; "IT'S NOTHING!" Blake interrupted Weiss in mid sentence by raising her voice, silent she ran off towards the dorms

"Sorry if I was the cause" Dewolfe apologized but deep down he wasn't sorry for anything "You mind if I take a photo with some of you?"

"Sure!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully, she waltz over but was hooked by Yang who grabbed on to her hood "Aww"

"First, We better go see if she's alright" Yang told her younger (half) sister, she cocked her head and proceeded to leave with the girls

"Seriously, what's up with her?" Weiss complained following in behind Ruby and Yang

"She's been like this ever since the time at the docks..." The trio left off in the distance

"So...you guys down for a photo?" Dewolfe asked breaking the tension and silent amongst the boys

**Team RWBY's Dorm**

"Blake, Are you in there?" Yang asked knocking on the bathroom door

"Go away" Blake replied softly through the door

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yang asked a different question leaning on the wall beside the door, despite her personality she was sympathetic towards Blake

"I said go away" Blake responded again, Weiss and Ruby waited around the room concerned. Sun walked in the room holding a loaf of banana bread courtesy of Dewolfe the Tourist

"Mind if I help?" He asked taking a bite of the loaf

"Be our guest" Weiss said blandly

"Hey Blake, Sun's here to see you" Yang stated stepping aside, she reached for a small can from her pocket "Here, She likes this stuff" she whispered to Sun as she handed him a can of tuna

"I heard that" Blake said overhearing the comment, Sun walked in as the trio of RWBY sat in the room

"Sorry to burst everyone's bubble but I'm going to to out for a bit" Yang stretched and walked over to her dresser, she pulled out her casual clothes

"But Ya~ng, You promised to we'd spend the day together" Ruby pouted folding her arms and shot out her lips

"And I did, but right now I would a little alone time myself too. Tomorrow is another day Rubes" Yang quickly changed and headed out the door "Besides, Blake needs a little space from us" she stated before closing the door behind her

"Can you at least tell us where you're going?!" Weiss shouted

"The Drunken Ursa!" Yang shouted back hearing Weiss' voice. Weiss turned to Ruby who shrugged her shoulders

Sun watched Blake sit in the corner of the room in a fetal position, clearly she was in distress. Sun walked over and sat directly across from her as a sign of comfort "I stole you some food" he joked and showed her the can of tuna

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood for Tuna" Blake blandly replied staring at the ground in front of Sun

"What's this I hear about a Homeless man?" Sun asked leaning back onto the wall, he took another bite of his banana bread "And the thing with the tourist, what was that about?"

Blake sighed "Yesterday I handed a homeless man a fifty..." ; "That still doesn't answer my question" Sun interrupted her, Blake's eye brow twitched "...but that's the thing, he walked away like he was fine and that nothing was wrong"

"Kay, but what's your point?" Sun asked leaning in closer to hear the rest of her story

"I've seen him before but I can't place it, and that Tourist looks exactly like the homeless man" Blake explained twirling her finger of the floor

"So you think the homeless man is following you for some reason" Sun bluntly repeated what she said, he took another bite of his loaf

"If that's true, then the man isn't homeless and for whatever reason he's stalking me" she said disappointedly, her thoughts ran indefinitely

"How 'bout we run away..." Blake lifted her head in surprise and tweaked up her bow

"It'll change your life...for about 3-4 days" Sun explained and Blake's face dropped from being surprised to a blank frown

"As long as we're back for the night" Blake stood up and brushed herself off

"Cool, so what about your team?" Sun jumped up and finished his banana loaf

"What about them?" Blake asked apathetically much as Adam would have said it

"Jus' askin'" Sun reponded opening the door behind them, he and Blake walked out of the bathroom and into the next, Ruby and Weiss left for elsewhere doing 'Grimm knows what' _**(A/N: Even though I'm a Guy I support THE Idea of les-*COUGH*-Yuri/Shipping)**_. The duo walked into the halls and noticed the janitor mopping the floor whistling '_For he's a jolly good fellow_'

The two ignored him and headed down the hall, once out of sight the janitor grinned showing little dog-like fangs "Hey, Janitor guy thingy" a voice called from behind, the janitor turned around and blinked twice "What's the best way to clean up spilled syrup?" A blonde asked, the janitor sighed in response

**Wolfen, The Druken Ursa, Evening**

The night began like any other night, many who wish to complete their day with a night out at the bar and fill their heart until they were completely wasted, after all it was the weekend now. Wolfen sat at the bar leaning on the counter deep in thought, listening to and hearing people walking in and out occupied his mind. However one individual walked in stood out from all the rest; judging by the sound of the steps it was a she, and going into details he suspected she was tall with a busty figure. Normally he would have shrugged it off but she headed in his direction, He looked down at his scroll and read an email which was sent from an anonymous source yesterday morning:

_Looking for a quick buck? Need something to do?_

_Many individuals with talents and skills such as yourself is called to a remote warehouse off Junction 3, there you'll be given a Job you can't refuse. The only qualification you'll need is your attendance and cooperation. Show up at the designated location around 10pm no later._

_Anon - Junction 3, Warehouse 11_

"Huh, Should have gone to that thing" Wolfen commented, he heard that the tall busty female was now right beside him

"Strawberry Sunrise, No ice" she told the bartend, he nodded in response "oh and one of those cute little umbrellas" she waved off, she turned her head and caught a glimpse of Wolfen "Say, haven't I seen you before?" She asked getting somewhat in his face who stared headed

_'Great, all I need is an assertive woman, even if she is busty_' Wolfen mentally cursed "Most likely, I am everywhere and nowhere" he slyly replied

"Cool, need a friend to sit down with Mr...?" She asked taking the stood next to him still looking at the young face under his hood, he still hasn't turned his head

"Mr. Jack, and by all means please take the seat" he responded blankly, he hated the fact that this girl already establishes something before it's asked "And you are..."

"Yang, Yang Xiao-Long"

"What brings you here?" He asked finally turning his head to face her

"Just came to chill out, you?" She asked back, the bartend handed her drink with a little umbrella sitting in glass

"Work" he replied again blankly, the bartend handed him a shot glass of whiskey

"What kind of work?" She asked taking out the umbrella placing it to the side

"Anything that pays with a platter of cash" He bluntly told her that he was for hire, a random drunkard staggered behind Yang and proceeded to grope her but Wolfen reacted

"Hey, Chill out..." She called out but realized that he wasn't going for her but behind her, she turned as he grabbed the drunk and slammed his head on the counter forcefully

"Fear me not Drunkard, but if you do not leave this instant I'll have something for you to fear me of" Wolfen strictly whispered into the man's ear, he pulled him off the counter and pushed him towards a group; the drunk's buddies "Get him out of here before he causes more of a ruckus!" He told the group who laughed and dragged their friend out

"Sorry 'bout that" one of them said as they left the bar

"You more pretty fast" Yang complemented "Mind coming with me for a little job?" She asked, Wolfen turned his attention towards her and seen a bundle of cash that Yang pulled out from her pocket, she waved the bundle with a smile hoping to catch his eye

"Where are we going?" He asked with a smug look

**Blake and Sun**

The duo walked down the street looking for a place to chill, Sun being as how he is he drew attention where none isn't needed "This blows!" He snorted "Why couldn't we run across the rooftops again?"

"Why don't you stop breaking the law for once" she stated turning to him

"Aw, but that's no fun" He replied back

"Heard anything recently?" Blake asked turning her head forward "about the White Fang?"

"Feel like taking down a few bad guys?" He asked jokingly, Blake rolled her eyes in response "JK, there's rumors about a deal going down at one of the warehouses on Vale's Pier. We could see if the rumor is true" He explained

"Let's go" she darted off using her faunus speed, Sun chuckled and followed behind her

**Team RWBY (minus Yang and Blake)**

"Can you remind me again where we are going?" Weiss asked following behind Ruby again arms folded

"We all agree to take down a corrupt organization and bring justice to the city of Vale!" Ruby announced raising a closed fist in the air with the background of red and white ascending from Ruby who was in the center "But first we have to find...Ooof!" She stopped due to being crashed into someone running into her at full speeds "Owie!"

"You dolt! I told to watch where you are going!" Weiss flailed her arms rapidly, she looked to the person that crashed into Ruby "Blake?" She called

Blake was on top of Ruby, she had her left hand on Ruby's breast and her right hand right beside her head, her right knee in between her legs close to her crotch and the other laid loosely "Uh, Sorry" she apologized blushing a little** (A/N: I SHIP IT!)**

"It's okay" Ruby replied innocently, she had the same thing happening on her side too; Knee up between the legs, Hand on the breast, and blushing

"Kay, it's all well and good so let's try to keep this...mature" she explained pulling Blake of her partner "By the the; Where were you? And what were you doing?" She asked as Blake dusting herself off

"I was clearing some things off my mind, and what were YOU guys doing? Where's Yang?" She admitted and asked questions of her own, off in the distance Sun could be seen walking casually with his hands behind his head and whistling a jaunty tune

"We were going to find some leads on the recently robbed dust shops" Weiss admitted "You?"

"Sun and I were going to thwart a White Fang deal doing on at Vale's Pier" Blake admitted

"There goes the fun" Sun openly commented walking by the girls and circling back around Ruby

"Hey!" Ruby shouted jumping up cheerfully "We could go as a group!" She suggested

"Seeing as how Yang is not here Sun could act as a..." ; "Replacement?" Sun added interrupting Ruby

"No you dunce!" Weiss responded

"Don't be so dramatic" Blake also responded

"I was going to say Substitute" Ruby said softly bumping her index fingers together innocently

"Ok, so Team RWBS is headed to the docks then" Sun added** (A/N: that's pronounced Rubes)**

**Dewolfe**

"Let's go people! We need these parts ready to ship out to the docks" a man called wearing a mask with points going down at the cheek and also wearing a Blake robe donning a white vest over it; The White Fang

A member walked down the alley patrolling with a buddy, they decided to split off and head back to get ready, The last thing anybody would've wanted. One of the individuals was hooked around the neck and pulled into the shadows of a doorframe ***SNAP* **the shadows sound and a body hitting the floor

The faunus member walked back to the meeting area with two pointed ears popping out of the hood, he looked about the room until a voice sounded "You! Where were you!?" The voice demanded, the leader. He sat in the cab of a large truck

"I had to take a leak" the man responded english-like

"We've waited on you, Hop on!" The leader ordered, the man nodded and hopped in a truck where the members already loaded up the parts

**Warehouse D, Vale's Pier, Night**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Sun were on the docks waiting outside the supposed warehouse hiding behind boxes out of view "I think is this the place?" Sun said peaking out

"You think?! After all these rumors you think this is the place?" Weiss began complaining

"I feel like we should be doing something else" Blake asked automatically breaking the tension

"Like what?" Ruby asked

"I dunno, I kinda spitballing here but Ruby and Weiss could be at CCT in Vale looking into the Dust Robberies, I should be looking into the White Fang, and Yang...I don't know about her" Blake explained

"Guys, Something's happening" Sun stated prompting everyone to look in his direction of attention, a fairly large truck pulled up to the warehouse and out hoped White Fang members. Blake narrowed her eyes one the leader himself

"Secure the area around the warehouse and make sure no one get's in or out unless ordered to do so by me" the Leader ordered "Our guests are already here, let's not keep them waiting any longer"

Up on the roof tops Wolfen and Yang made their way to the same warehouse from the other side of Team RWBS "Remind me again why we decided to take the Rooftops?" Yang asked strolling along the roof

"Because nobody ever looks up unless there's a raid, and on top of that; the roof where we are going to be on is inaccessible" Wolfen explained stopping at the edge of the roof to an open alley about 10ft across

"So we'll be on the roof where nobody is because they can't get there, Cool" Yang repeated in a way she could understand also stopping at the edge

"Exactly" Wolfen commented "Now, See that 2x4?" He pointed to a long board in the other side of alley, she looked and nodded in response and "I'm to chuck you to the other side and you'll use that board and plank it across. From the looks of it; it looks about 16ft long" Yang turned to Wolfen in question

"Surely you can't be serious" She responded with a blank face

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley" Wolfen responded back  
Yang rolled her eyes as Wolfen placed his hands together locking them prompting her to launch off his hands, he nodded

Yang placed her foot in his hands and he automatically lifted as Yang kicked off throwing her across the alley

Back the Warehouse the faunus conducted a deal with corrupt police of Vale

"Gentlemen, I believe you have those parts" the lead police asked

"Only if you brought the weapons" The Faunus leader asked in response, He police leader snapped his fingers and a couple officers wheeled a dolly covered in a large cloth

"Here's an example" he said pulling off the cloth "This is a fully automatic stationary Richard Machine Gun, developed during the Great War by a field doctor by the name of Gatlin" the officer explained, the gun's base sat on a tripod, eight barrels extended from the base with a bag pouch over the side, the main trigger sat at the very back and a crank sat at the side. The gun was 3ft long and 1ft wide in cubic feet "This is kind of an older model but it still get's the job done"

Meanwhile Team RWBS miraculously managed to sneak in and hide behind more boxs, Ruby stared at the Stationary Gun with stars in her eyes" WOW!" She said with the utmost glee "That's a Richard Stationary Hand Cranked Fully Automatic Machine Gun!" She squealed quietly

"You know a lot about guns" Sun resorted

"Heh, I try" she blushed at his statement "Anyway that's an A3 model, it replaced the first two by adding an automated belt feeder and finer threads for the internal gears also giving it a quieter sound when the barrels are spinning" she explained now with hearts in her eyes "It's truly a master piece"

"Sorry I asked" Sun responded getting dirty looks from Ruby

"Focus Guys, We got a job to do" Blake stated breaking the tension between the two

"Hell yeah! Like that gun needs to be in a better position!" Ruby stated almost breaking cover

"Is she always this intense" Sun asked whispering and turning to Weiss

"Believe me she get's way more intense, consider it a...War-gasm" Weiss whispered back "So what's the plan oh great and mighty powerful leader?" She said with great enthusiasm, not

"We'll wait and see what happens" She said

"I think she just wants to eye hump the gun" Sun commented, Ruby had enough and nudged his shoulder

Above in the Catwalks Yang and Wolfen made their way inside the warehouse unsuspected and undetected, they kneeled down in the shadows waiting like wolfs in the forest stalking a Giselle "What's with the Richard?" Yang asked nodding towards the rapid fire gun

"They went ahead with the deal" Wolfen stated shaking his head "How do I know we'd be here?" Yang turned in surprise before she could ask "One of my contacts works for the White Fang, they hired me to stand body guard for the leader but I declined. I'd do something with more movement rather than stand with my thumb up my ass" he explained casually

"What if it was my thumb?" Yang asked in a joking manner holding her thumb up and towards Wolfen

"Surely you can't be serious?" He turned in response and asked

"I wasn't, and don't call me Shirley" she replied back with an energetic grin

"Touché" he acknowledged her "Now let's find out what's going on?" He turned to the group below, right away he noticed something out of place "Something's wrong"

"What's up? What do you see?" Yang moved her head looking around the room trying to look for what he was looking at

"That faunus" he pointed out kneeling right next to her, she trailed off the a faunus near the back with a shoulder rifle "His posture and body language" he said

"What about it?" She asked keeping an eye on his posture

"Look at the way he's holding his assault rifle and compare to the others, and on top of that look how he's standing" Wolfen explained, Yang's fragrance trailed into Wolfen's nose "Nice aroma, what do you use? Pantine Pro?"

"Try to stay on topic here" she said "And yeah I do, anyway that one guy looks completely out of place compared to the others"

The one faunus gripped his assault rifle handle and foregrip but without wrapping his thumb around it, his legs were bent down slightly and his back arched forward. Compared to the others he looked the most experienced, he turned and walked into a corner out of sight

"Shit Not good!" Yang stated

"What's up?" Wolfen asked

"Freeze!" an officer shouted, everyone turned their attention to a group near the door. Ruby was sighted with Weiss, Blake, and Sun all weapons drawn towards everyone in the room

"Don't worry Richard! I'll save you!" Ruby called, both Leaders looked at the stationary gun in the dolly

Out from the ceiling dropped a small canister, everyone watched the canister bounce on the ground "9-Banger!" Wolfen shouted, everyone's eyes widened at the random statement** *Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang* **nine sounded simultaneously

Wolfen grabbed Yang and pulled her down shielding her from the flashes, everyone was caught and fell the their knees groaning, sounded an impulse, covering their eyes and dropping their weapons. Sun covered his eyes dropping his 'gun' chucks, Blake and Weiss fell to their hands and knees, Ruby fell to her knees.

Then sounded several bursts of automatic fire, Wolfen sat upright and noticed every officer and White Fang Member were dead with the exception of Team RWBS, The one faunus had taken one of the team who now was hogtied, ball gagged, and black bagged. Yang jumped down towards the team of hunters and huntresses

"Ruby!" Yang called kneeling beside her, the faunus took Blake and proceed through a flight of stairs

"Yang? Yang!" Ruby turned to face Yang, her pupils were faded white. In all helplessness she held out her hands placing them on Yang's bosoms "I can't see anything but a picture of Richard!"

"It's ok Rubes, I'm here" Yang took her hand and held them consoling her (half) sister

"What in Grimm's name was that!" Weiss shouted rolling on the floor  
Wolfen had begun the pursuit of the unknown faunus who seemingly was the one who threw the 9-Banger

**Warehouse Roof**

Up a series of stairs he made it to the rooftops, he drew both his shotguns at the sight of the faunus standing behind the girl like a hostage situation

"Who are you?!" He shouted pointed one of his weapons at the duo

"Hello brother, It's been a while" he greeted pulling out a weapon of his own; Kukri-revolver

"Dewolfe, of all places why here?" Wolfen spoke in all seriousness twirling the shotgun cocking it "Why Vale?"

"I needed a place to 'Be~gin~ Again'" he stated in tune

"But we both know that's not going to happen, To Begin Again you must know when to Let Go!" Wolfen lifted his other weapon already loaded and ready to fire

"Lemme guess, you still using slugs?" Dewolfe asked cunningly already knowing the answer "That's so typical of you Wolfen" Dewolfe shook his head "I love to stay and chat but duty calls" he pulled out a small detonator, Wolfen's eyes widened as he pushed the button. A balloon popped from his belt and ascended into the night sky

Out from the ground in several places popped cylinder discs, Wolfen reacted dropping to the roof's floor as the cylinders exploded. Dewolfe smacked the revolver's base against the hostage's head making her slump down, Dewolfe twirled her around putting her on his shoulders.

A Plane flew over hooking the balloon and taking the two off the roof and also sending them away, Wolfen regained his composure from the shock and stood up lifting both his weapons and firing the direction of the them. He would shoot once then flipped the weapon loading another shell into the chamber one after the other

Yang, Sun, Weiss, and Ruby came on to the roof having side effects from the 9-Banger. Three of them had their visions blurred but not enough to render them blind as they still could see where they're going "Wolfy!" Yang called, Wolfen stopped firing and lowered his weapons

"I better get paid for this" he responded hostering the shotguns and walked towards them

"What's he taking about?" Weiss asked squeezing her eyes repeatedly

"Yeah, I kinda hired a merc" Yang admitted sounding somewhat apologetic "Here" she handed him the bundle of cash she had earlier, Wolfen took it as he passed them "If I known you'd be here then I would have gone with. Where's Blake?" She asked looking to the group. The silence urged them to look amongst each other in question, Wolfen had already left the rooftops

"Oh, We're in serious trouble" Yang spoke breaking the silence

"Like hell yeah! We need to save Richard!" Ruby responded rubbing her eyes

"You're still going in about that?" Sun stated

**Yeah, Blake got kidnapped or should I say 'Catnapped' ha ha ha! Anyway How was that? I don't mind if you don't review but it helps what OTHER people think and not just me.**

**All go into details about the history of Dewolfe and Wolfen, Galtin Richard, etc. etc. but for now be entertained**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hunter and The Hunted**

**SDC Offices**

Ventus did his thing as usual; writing in his logs and reports. He also had faith in his new scheme "Mr. Eliza, Your daughter just past the front desk" his secretary announced via telephone

With an outburst the doors to his office slammed open with a young teenage girl with light blonde hair tied in a braided ponytail twirling left around her neck to the front, her bangs slicked back like her father's, she wore sky blue mascara as well. Her clothing consisted of a sky blue crop jacket with a white muscle shirt underneath, a sky blue miniskirt with a white leggings and oddly enough black punk boots. She had tears running down her face ruining her mascara and makeup

"Father!" She cried running to his side

'_She moves pretty fast_' Ventus thought with narrow eyes "What's wrong Sky?" He twirled his chair and stood up catching Sky into a hug

"They made fun of me in school again!" She said digging her face into his chest sobbing "They made a fool of me again!"

"What do you want to do? Send a detachment of AK droids?" He asked sarcastically

"Father!" Sky immediately defended completely forgetting about her sadness, miraculously her makeup and mascara were cleaned and back to how it once was

"What would you like me to do?" Ventus defended back "I could give you 100 000 lien to send you sadness away" he said sitting back down in his chair

"Father!" She defended again

"Or I could lend you my private jet and call your best friend Anna to go for a beach vaca" abruptly explained

"Father!" Sky called again

"Just kidding" he held out his hands in front as if it was final "I know you weren't sad, you just wanted attention" he twirled to his desk and began writing again

"You're always working!" She protested stomping her feet "Always degraded the Faunus!"

"Try to understand Sky" he stopped and twirled again to face her "I've have to work hard to keep us where we are but those filthy animals aren't making it easy for us, they're terrorists" he explained fiercely

"They're terrorists because their tired of being push around!" Sky pouted turning her back

"I get where you're coming from and they have every right to be angry because of how we treat them and take up arms, but ask yourself this; They got what they wanted, why don't they drop everything? Maybe it's the fact they want more than what they got" The Father of a rebellious teen explained "So is it fair for humans to give so much?"

She stood there silently wandering about few points he explained, she turned around slowly "I'm sorry for yelling at you" she said softly and apologetically

"Apology accepted, Now of you don't mind I have meeting with Mr. Barrett and Mr. Nikov" he turned back to his work

She froze in place for about several seconds at his response "The weapon designers?" She asked stunned expression

"Yeah, The weapon designers, why?" He asked not taking his eyes of his work

"I thought SDC's contract was with Richard Manufacturing?" she asked still with a stunned expression

"It is, but this is something on the side, basically the two weapon's designers want to place dust compatible compartments on their weapons since they can't compete with Hunters and Huntresses custom making their own weapons" he said closing his book and proceeded to leave

"Mr. Eliza, Mr. Nikov is the lobby waiting" his phone sounded

"Already on my way" he replied "Come along child, Let's go meet them" he took his coat with him, Sky had mixed feelings about meeting two of the well known weapon designers

The father and daughter made their way to the lobby where a mid-thirties man sat on a love seat, he wore a brownish long coat with fur lining and black cargos pants and long boots. His hair was a pompadour style and moustache that curled around his cheek followed by a goatee "Mr. Lisa! Iz good to see you" the man greeted in a thick Vacuan (**Russian**) accent

"It's Eli-za! Mr. Kalash Nikov" Ventus responded "Don't forget it"

"I waz only kiddin' around" Nikov said standing up, he stood at least six inches above Ventus and 8 inches above Sky "And who is dis lovely lady" he turned his attention to Sky

"That is my daughter but in time you'll get to know her" Ventus turn his head as Sky hiding behind her father from the giant man "Where's Barrett?" He asked looking around the lobby

"Dat man is...mingling with your...ahem...secretary" He said

"We'll be in the meeting room, find him and let him know the meeting starts when he gets there" Ventus explained walking past Kalash, Sky did her best to hide from him by staying by her father as they walked past

"That's Kalash Nikov?" She whispered, Nikov lifted his head slightly overhearing this "He's so big!" She whispered in excitement

"Dats what she said" Nikov commented softly smiling

**Beacon Academy**

"Where's Ruby? We haven't seen her all day!" Weiss complained as usual, frustrated she stomped her way to their dorms hoping she would be there

"Chill out Weiss, I bet she just got caught in a few things" Yang defended trying to put out the cold fire walking beside her reasoning with the ice princess

"We'll see about that!" The two stopped outside the Team's door " What in Grimm's name?" She looked at a piece of paper taped to the door which read 'experiment in progress, do not open' with a little chibi picture of Ruby at the bottom corner with her tongue out and winking. Knowing Weiss she opened the door "HOLY SCHNEE!" She immediately dropped to the floor, Yang leaned against the wall beside the door.

From the room came a barrage of erasers "Weiss? Yang?" A familiar voice called

"Ruby! What in Grimm's name was that?! Are you trying to kill us!?" Weiss asked raising her voice "You weren't in class all day, WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"I was here, working on _Little Rich_" Ruby replied lifting up a pair of bug eyed goggles as if were nothing, she tapped on an eight barrelled contraption sitting on an end table pointed at the door

"Is that the Richard from yesterday?" Yang asked peaking in

"Yep!" Ruby responded cheerfully

"You stole that?!" Weiss asked again raising her voice

"No I didn't STEAL it, I merely TOOK it" she gestured a taking motion "It's not like anybody's gonna miss it, think of it as a game of finders keepers" she grinned and closed her eyes cheerfully

"Yeah, you straight up stole it" Yang commented "You know they're gonna notice one is missing"

"Nope!" Ruby responded as if nothing was wrong "I check, it turns out the weapons for the faunus back at the pier was nothing but a double-cross"

"Yeah! I helped sneak that thing into beacon" Sun appeared dangling from the windowsill upside down, both Weiss and Yang stepped back with shock expressions

"How did you..." ; "I climb trees all the time!" Sun interrupted Weiss before she could finish, Weiss frowned and gritted her teeth

"You know you should turn that thing to the police Ruby" Yang stated with somewhat of a concern

"Why?" Sun asked jumping in the room "Look how much fun she's having! Ruby, Instead of Little Rich you could call it a _Mini-gun_"

Ruby fell silent for a bit until she snorted into a laugh "Naeh!" She flopped her hand forward shrugging it off responding to both Yang and Sun "Besides, I have a new toy to play with and tinker on" she went back to her 'Little Rich' Stationary Gun

"Well, we need to find out who took Blake and why" Yang explained already changed into her new clothes "I know where to start, There's a guy in Vale That knows 'everything' that goes on. I'm sure he's willing to talk"

"Since we're going back to Vale I'll be going to the CCT, and Sun?" She turned to him in question, Sun looked at her with a smile "This is a TEAM effort, It's already bad enough to get friends involved"

"Pfft" he waved his hand off to the side "You should always get friends involved, That's why I brought Neptune" he pointed his thumb back, Weiss and Yang peaked out their heads through the window

"There's nobody here" Weiss said looking around

"Uh, guys" a voice called from below "Down here" Neptune said holding on to the window ledge

"What are you doing?!" Weiss called reaching for his hand "How did you get down there?"

"I have my ways for getting places, but there was a random gust of wind that nearly killed me" Weiss pulled up Neptune into the room, Weiss tripped on her heel pulling him in

"Smooth move" Sun commented nodding, Neptune was now on top of Weiss as her bare hands were up against his broad masculine chest, his leg in between hers and both his hands beside her face. Despite how white her face was, it became blood red of embarrassment

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" She apologized pushing him off and quickly dusting herself "Th-That was my fault"

"It's okay, These type of things happens to cool guys like me all the time so I'm totally used to it" He said ever so suavely starting into her big light blue eyes, this made her lower her head in shyness

"Would you guys keep it down, I'm trying to work" Ruby stated easing the blissful moment

"Like you're the one to talk!" Weiss defended stomping her feet and straightening her arms "You're coming with us to Vale"

"That reminds me!" Ruby said stopping her work and quickly changing in the bathroom"I ordered some weapon parts from Richard Manufacturing! This'll be great!"

"Awesome, so when are we going?" Sun immediately asked

"Hmmm" Ruby walked out wearing her new clothes "Sun, see what you can dig from the White Fang, Neptune can go with either Weiss or Yang"

"What about you?" Weiss asked "I thought we were a team"

"Well where I'm going requires strength and knowledge" Ruby explained tactlessly "Beside it's not like you're going help me carry heavy gun parts"

Her tactless comment put a frown on Weiss' face "I'll go with Weiss, I'd prefer not to go into a club" Neptune spoke up, Weiss turned to him. He returned the look with a grin and a sparkle

"Ok, Looks like we're all set" Sun clapped his hands once

"Great, We'll meet over somewhere tonight to go over what we've found!" Ruby announce as everyone proceeded to leave

"BANANA!" A random high pitched voice sounded out of nowhere, a Banana flung into the scene and pegged Sun in the head pushing him off screen

**Train, Outskirts of Vale**

Blake leaned against the wall in a fetal position hands bound looking down at the floor in front of her, Dewolfe who was on the other side of her was playing his Samuel Revolver by shooting out the chamber and back in again

"I've seen you before" she stated looking up at him, Dewolfe stopped doing what he was doing and returned the look

"Huh, normally people who get kidnapped beg the moment they realize it and are chatty about it. You, your different" he spoke interested in her odd behaviour

"Your name is Dewolfe right?" She asked stoically, Dewolfe returned with a grin and nodded "You can't be as young as you are" She said making him lose his grin and scrunch his face tilting it in question "I know for a fact that there was a man codename; Dewolfe during the Faunus Rights Revolution, How old are you really"

"I'm closer to my twenties than you are" He replied calmly, he holstered his Samuel to the sling on his chest and unhooded himself "Not many know the secret behind codename: Dewolfe"

"The Faunus War ended almost 20 years ago and most people would think that Dewolfe is old, but you, your someone else" Blake began a conversation "I'm sure there's a story behind it"

"Ai, Me Father always said '_War is to be fought on the field, not in settlements_" Dewolfe said sympathetically "Considering what he experienced during the war"

"Dewolfe, it's more than just a name, It's a hand-me-down" Blake stated using her intuition "I also know for fact that Commander Lupus was once called Dewolfe before the end of the war"

"You are quite insightful" he commented smiling, she rolled her eyes in response "The '_Hand-me-down_' name started with my Great-Grandfather, that would make Dewolfe IV" he said

"But that's not all, There was another one too" She said, Immediately The man who calls himself Dewolfe turned to her with a serious look "Wolfen, That's who was the second. I've spoke with veterans from the War and they all say the same thing, Dewolfe and Wolfen are the two most effective Black Ops Agents during the Faunus Rights Revolution" she explained not changing her expression

"Indeed, My father and uncle were one of many that were considered the best" he agreed on that notion "That man was right about adopting you" he stated

"How did you know I was adopted?" She asked widening her eyes

"You think you're the only one? After the War my father help organize the White Fang before THAT man stepped down as leader..."

**_14 years ago_**

_A tall built man with wolf ears rested his head on his right fingers of his hand also shaking his head in disapproval "How many times have I told you NOT TO BRING IN ANY MORE RUNAWAYS!" He shouted another tall man whose hair was black with grey at the sides_

_"She's is not a runaway, she's a stray" she defended a little cat-eared girl who was standing beside him gripping on his long coat "Runaway's don't often dig in the same garbage bin for the past several weeks" he strictly told the wolf faunus "Besides, she's different" he turned to little 3-4 year old Blake_

_He sighed again "Very well, but she's your responsibility" Blake's face immediately lit up with a big open smile "Since you'll be staying with us I'd like for you to me my boys" he turned around and cocked his head_

_From one of the rooms came out two faunus kids around the same age as Blake. They came to his sides, one of were a smug grin while the other held a stern stoic face "These are my boys, introduce yourselves"_

_"My name's Dewolfe!" Said the faunus with the grin, his father forehead ticked once "I'm the Alpha around here!" He said making his father tick twice "You better do as I say or else...YA-OUCH!" He screamed as his gripped his head with his fingers_

_"Play, nice" he said clearly gritting his teeth, The faunus kid brought up his foot and quickly brought it down slamming his heel into the man's shin. He dropped down on to the kid breaking into a fight cloud, the stern faunus sighed_

_"I'm Wolfen, it's nice to meet you" he held out his hand, After seeing the little dispute between the father and one of the boys she became scared. She clung on to her adopted father's coat, the boy and the father rambled about being the alpha then talking about fruit for an odd unknown reason_

_"It's ok Blake, they're just having fun" he said in attempt to calm her_

_"Yeah, we get into these kinds of things all the time" The father said, the fight cloud cleared and both him and the boy were wearing casts and bandages_

_"You'll be seeing a lot of this" the boy said wearing a neck bracer_

_"Oh, okay" Blake said letting go of the coat "My name's Blake Belladonna sir" she said with THE cutest smile and cheerful closed eyes_

_"Bella...donna?" The father wolf said softly as if it was cryptic in a way_

_"Huh?" Blake responded dropping her smile_

_"Uh, you three run along. The Commander and I have work to discuss" the man said, the father turned to him with a serious look basically saying 'We need to have a little chat'_

_"Right, come along Kitty. We'll show you where you'll be sleeping!" Little Dewolfe took her hand and pulled_

_"Ok" she responded_

_"So, A Belladonna huh, Care to explain?" The so-called commander asked_

**Present**

"Whatever happened to your brother" Blake asked

"Drop it" Dewolfe told her

"Why isn't he with you"

"Let it go"

"I'm curious"** *Bang*** Blake stared directly at him with widened eyes, his expression didn't changed the slightest. What puzzled her was he just fired a bullet right by her face, a few more inches then ghat would counted as a head shot

He held his Samuel out pointed in her direction "I said Drop it, When and if the times comes; I will tell you but for now let it go!" He strictly told her slowly and clearly

"Can you at least tell me your name" she asked a final question, she didn't want to increase the tension than it already has

"I don't remember, I've gotten used to the name Dewolfe" he said holstering the Samuel "But I do know it has something to do with Silver" she rested his head and turned to the corner of the room, he pulled out a 50 lien bill and tossed it over to Blake "Don't spend it all in one place" he said

She stared at the bill and quickly remembered the homeless man and the tourist, her intuition was right after all 'That explain's a lot' she thought retaking her bill from a couple day's ago

**Vale, Ruby, Afternoon**

Knowing Ruby, She walked pleasantly making her way on one of her favourite weapons stores in All of Vale where she managed to get a membership for the test range, discounts, and other services that aren't generally open to the public

Walking into the doors of the shop she greeted with open arms and stars in her eyes "Honey! I'm home!"

Knowing her entrance every time some of the employees knew right a away who that was "Morning Ruby, Back again I see" the shop greeter greeted back "Would you like some cookies?" He pulled out a plate of cookies "They're freshly baked" without answering she took the plate and wolfed them down

"Thanks!" She waved off heading further into the store, The greeter reached for his scroll

"Bake another batch of cookies" he texted

Ruby who was in the Chibi Form floating down each alley squealing the weapons in each one despite the fact she seen them before, the amount of guns, and blades sent Ruby into a state of excitement. Having the urge to pick on up she made her way to the testing range

"Ms. Rose, always nice to see you" a woman around the counter greeted with a smile "What would you like to try out today?"

"Hmmm" she began wondering about the endless possibilities "How about another scythe?" She said gleefully snapping her fingers

"Excellent choice, let's take a looks see" the weapons attendant opened a projection screen with a list of scythes each with a picture of one, scrolling down Ruby could tell there were a lot of designs from when she first got Crescent Rose "There you are!" she pressed on one particular model. The picture blew into a 3d model of the sycthe

The model's blade wasn't curved, it was bent exactly like a Kukri. On the other side of the blade was a flat surfaced block with cross members; a Hammer. The pole wasn't fancy in some form or way but it did have a long grip that reached to the center

"Wow!" She exclaimed slumping forward with wide eyes

"Wow indeed, this type of model is the first of it's kind. As you can see; the angled blade gives it a modern look and makes great for a pickaxe. The flat surface on the other end tells a similar story but it's mainly used a sledgehammer for bashing whatever is in your way..." she explained as Ruby eyed the so-called modern scythe "...also, another feature is that a blade can be stuck in at each end of the for stabbing and thrusting incase of an open swing"

"I want to try it out" she mumbled still slumping forward

"This product isn't open to the public yet and for a test run the person trying it out needs to have a premium membership" she stated, Ruby lowered her in head doom and gloom "but I think we could do an exception for you" she immediately lit up and squealed

Ruby made her way to the test range, on the right were the firearms section and on the left was the melee section. The weapons attendant flagged her down holding the scythe, in the back was a man in a bluish button up T-shirt in tan slacks talking on a scroll beside the firearm booths

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the meeting Kalash, '_business is business_' you know how it is" the man said brushing his short brown combed hair, he waited for a response then spoke again "Yeah? Well we're lucky we saved Barrett from being bought out by Browning or Enfield" he stopped again waiting for a response "Tokarev?! Ha! Don't make me laugh, that kid has no idea about the storm the three of us will bring to the party" he then walked over to his booth "Don't you worry about our marksman, I'll already have one. Okay talk to you soon Nikov" he pause then ended the call

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Mr. Travis Tavor, the one of few designers for Bullpup firearms" a voice greeted behind him

"Wesson Smith, I thought I noticed your foul stench as soon as you walked in the store" The man named Travis greeted back turning around, Smith wore a pair of square lens shades only covering the eyes and not the socket like most, he wore a very dark greenish suit and tie over a white shirt, he also appeared in his late thirties with a widows peak hair cut (**Mr. Smith**)

"By that as it may Mr. Tavor" he replied back sounding cryptically "What bring you in Vale this time around? You know the party doesn't start for another night or two"

"Wouldn't you like to know, I'm here for some leisure time" Tavor responded with a smug grin

"Loser says what"

"What?" Tavor lost his smile

"Typical Mr. Tavor, this is my associate Sid Sauer" he stood aside and lone behold a man wearing the same clothes as Smith but with a dark green stylish spiky sci-fi mid-length hair similar to a lamp covering

"Greetings, I'm..." ; "I know who you are, you're the a-hole that nearly bankrupt my company" Travis interrupted Sauer "It's not my fault people find the SSG rifles better than TAR" Sauer replied smugly

"It's a good thing I went into Sniper Rifles then" Tavor responded in retaliation

"We'd love to stay and chat but we have business to attend too" Smith and Sauer turned to leave "Good luck finding your Marksman, you'll need it" he said before turning the corner

"Gawd! Sound's like a computer program or somethin'. How did he know I didn't have shooter yet?" Without turning to the table he picked up one of his rifles; A Famas Assault Rifle, just as he turned he noticed Ruby slicing and dicing her targets with the scythe "Excuse me, Who is that?" He asked a nearby attendant

Ruby panted resting the scythe on her shoulders "That was great Ruby! All 25 targets in 7.56 seconds" the weapons attendant from before stated "That's definitely going on your membership record, would you like to continue?"

"No thanks, I'm tired. This thing is kinda heavy" she groaned, the attendant took the weapon from her hands and walking towards the door

"It's supposed to be" she responded walking Ruby out the door

The sound of clapping was heard from the corner of the room the moment the girls walked out "Bravo!" Tavor exclaimed

Ruby dropped her jaw once she saw the man "zOMG! You're Travis Tavor! One of the few who makes Bullpup Firearms!" She responded in excitement bring her harms close in and rapidly shook them

"Indeed I am, Ruby Rose" Tavor replied, Ruby slumped forward at his response in disbelief by the calling of her name "I've looked at you're records and I find myself very interested in you Ms. Rose" he said looking at Ruby's membership records "Almost near perfect accuracy!"

"Oh heheh, it's nothing really" she blushed placing her hands together bolew the waist and swayed her body side to side

"I'm not going to ask where you learned to shoot, but I will ask if you'll be willing to be hired for one night?"

"Hired? For what?" Ruby asked

"Oh nothing too major really, just a weapons demonstration at the Firearms Expo in a couple days" Tavor explained suavely

"Ehhh?!"

**CCT, Weiss, Evening**

"So Neptune, what do you like to do for fun?" Weiss asked excitedly as she pressed her hands together as if she was begging to know

"Nothing much; play guitar or bass, listen to music, pretty much just relax and hang out and eventually grab a book to read. Nothing to specific" Neptune replied suavely

"Lemme rephrase that; What do you do for activities?" Weiss said as explained

"What everyone is doing really, but nothing too active" he admitted "I'm fit but not well enough to play in organized sports" which he didn't like to admit but but being with the 'ice queen' he could level with her

"Awesome, we have something in common" Weiss also admitted, having being a heiress and wearing 'fancy' clothes she couldn't really run around in baggy clothes or tight tights.

"What now?" Neptune asked with his hands pulling on the back of his head as he walked

"YOU are going to find us something to eat, here" she handed a credit card, despite of not being a team member she still ordered him to do something "I'll eat whatever you get" Neptune gave a simple nod and left to find something to eat for the both of them. Weiss let out a blissful sigh as she watched him stroll away '_Great looking and cute!_' She thought

Having made her way up to the terminal section and proceeded to sit at a terminal herself, having made a call to the attendant "Welcome to CCT! How may I...Oh A Schnee. What can I do for you?" She greeted and immediately recognized Weiss, Weiss returned with a calm smile "Should I patch you through to your father?"

"No thanks, but I would like some information. I compiled a short list here" she showed her scroll "I'm sending it now" she tapped a few buttons

The attendant scanned the incoming list, she gave a concerned look in return "There's some sensitive topics on this list" she calmly and cautiously said

"I'll be sure to take good care of them" Weiss replied suavely

"Oh by the way your sister Winter is here, should I notify her?" She asked already compiling the required documents

"No, that's fine" Weiss quickly responded

"Ok, there! That's a the documents you asked for" she said "if you don'f mind me asking what are you planning to do with these?"

"Oh, for a school report. You know how it is" Weiss explained somewhat lying

"I see, you might want to be careful with them" she said "Have a great day Ms. Schnee"

Before Weiss could answer the attendant signed off "Eh? What just happened?" She asked herself with her left eye twitching and dotted pupils, brushing it off she opened her scroll and scanned through the files. She widened her eyes as she read one of them headlines and began reading:

_2-in-1 Robbery_

_What started out as a normal day in Vacuo City turned dark as a white wolf hooded man walked into Vacuo's Dual Complex and fired several rounds into the air demanding Lien and Dust. Both the citizens and security were completely caught off guard by the mad man's rampant shooting, both the bank teller and Dust shop owner gave what was demanded. The man fled the scene afterwards, Luckily no one was injured during the dispute and locals have identified the man as 'Dewolfe'_

_A Vacuo's Police Department spokesperson said "Dewolfe is a ghost, a leaf in the wind. Nobody know who or where he's from but this man is criminal in nature and MUST BE APPREHENDED" no further comments were made_

"Dewolfe, I'd better do some digging" Weiss said to herself removing her from the terminal and proceeded to the library "Where's Neptune? I'm getting hungry!"

**Junior's Club, Yang**

Junior slumped on his counter overlooking the repairs from Wolfen's little stunt, he looked uneasy and completely stressed out. A couple of Junior's men barged through the front door "She's Back!" One of them called, Junior sprang up and jumped over the counter

"Wait!" He called, the door exploded causing the two henchmen fly from the door to the floor. Sure enough Yang strolled on through wearing her new outfit, instead of being greeted with guns in her face she was greeted with laser dots

"Whoa, looks like you had blast without me" she stated looking at the two holes in the floor, she trailed her eyes across the building as little red lights sizzled in her direction "expecting company?"

With a quick reassurance the two eventually made their way to the bar "I already told you I don't know" Junior defended in the same posture her was before Yang showed up, resting his head on his hand and elbow on the counter "Sadly"

Yang gritted her teeth and slammed her fist on to the counter "You're lying out your ass your eyes are brown!" She jabbed his chest with her index finger, she hated the fact that her partner (**Bumblebee Shipping**) was taken by force and doing Grimm know's what

"For what reason do I have to lie? Come on, I already told you about the Douche Bag nearly kill me" He defended

Yang grabbed his tied and pulled him closer "You know damn well Wolfy acted in self defense, so tell me something interesting that I want to hear" she rose her fist ready to slam it into his bearded face as fire engulfed her eyes

"Okay, Okay, Okay, Chill out. Some of my guys went to a meeting on the outskirts of Vale disguised as faunus" he explained raising his hands in defeat, Yang brought her hand back and thrusted forward "No no no no no wait" she stopped a few inches from his face "They were given details about a certain faunus to kidnap, here I have a copy of the bounty" he pulled out his scroll

"Bounty?" Yang responded letting him go

"Yeah, bounty" Junior readjusted his tie and tapped a few buttons "They said some guys from SDC were giving out a hefty reward if the faunus is caught"

"Why need a faunus? Couldn't they get a normal person to do it?" Yang asked deep in thought

"Apparently '_It's Takes a Faunus to Catch a Faunus_', so I've been told" he sent the file over to Yang's Scroll, she opened it "The Guys were...Avinichi and...Ventus Lisa?"

"What's the important key here?" Yang read the description and looked over the photo of the wanted, right away she recognized the person in the photo

"I don't know, they talked about a man named 'Dewolfe', judging from what I've heard the faunus at that meeting hated the guy and wanted to kill him. Don't ask why cuz I don't know" he explained apologetically

"Thanks, this'll help" she implied about the info

"Thinking of taking the bounty?" He asked pulling out a glass and began wiping it

"My friend is the bounty" she stated sternly and left the building

"Schneesus, How any of you are off the street?" He sarcastically asked, over half the henchmen put up their hands prompting Junior to face palm

**Rendezvous Point**

Ruby met with Weiss and Yang over in a back alley designated the rendezvous spot "Ok, looks like we're all here" Ruby greeted the two girls

"Not all" Weiss snorted talking about Sun and Neptune

"Ok, so happening?" Yang asked arms folded and leaning against the wall

"Who wants to go first?" Ruby asked looking amongst her teammates, immediately they all started playing paper rock scissors.

Both Weiss and Ruby shook their closed fists three times and played their hand of their choosing, oddly enough the two girls choose scissors. Looking at each others hand they turned to Yang who held paper

"Take look at this" she pulled out her scroll and opened the file "Look familiar?" She asked with the scroll facing forwards

"Hey, it's Blake" Ruby responded quickly recognizing the female in the photo

"Is that a bounty?" Weiss asked looking at the description and the style of the file

"Yup, Someone's one put out a bounty for Blake" Yang said

"Any idea who?" Ruby asked stepping forward

"Some dude named Avinichi and Ventus Lisa" Yang answered

"Eli-za, Ventus Eliza" Weiss butted in "He's one of the directors for SDC, but why put out a bounty for a faunus?" Weiss explained lifting her hand to her chin

"Apparently it takes a faunus to catch a faunus, so what did you find out?" Yang asked nodded forward at Weiss

"Oh, I did research on recent Dust Shop Robberies with nothing conclusive" she stated making the two girls respond in a disappointed gesture "However, name kept coming up, a faunus named Dewolfe" she explained some of the files she read

"Girls" Ruby called

"That's funny, I've been told that Dewolfe showed up at this meeting" Yang responded

"Uh Guys" Ruby called again

"You think he decided to take the bounty?" Weiss asked wondering if this particular man was into this line of work

"We don't know for sure, but we seriously need to talk to these two SDC execs and find out" Yang quickly assured Weiss "Know a way to contact them?" She asked prompting her the shake her head

"TEAMATES!" Ruby shouted

"What is it Ruby!? What's so important that we need to interrupt us while we're having a conversation?" Weiss snarled at her impulsive team leader

"Oh, hehe. I saw Penny earlier?" Ruby admitted shyly pressing her index fingers together repeatedly

"You saw Penny" Weiss repeated "How important, Ugh" she scoffed as she turned around "Let's go find Sun and Neptune, I'm starving"

"What can you tell me that you were going to tell her?" Yang asked still standing in the same spot where she was

Due to her excitement she gasped for air "Igotsponsoredforaweaponsexpoinafewnights" She explained quickly

Yang didn't catch a single word "What?" She responded in question

"I said '_I got sponsored for a weapons expo in a few nights_'" Ruby explained slowly and clearly

"What?" She responded again but out of disbelief

"Yup, Everyone who's anyone will be there. SDC, The Military, Several Academies..." ; "Slow down there rubes, Did you say SDC" Yang interrupted Ruby

"Yup" Ruby nodded

"I think we just got our ticket to meet these guys" Yang turned around and left with Ruby around her shoulders

**Unknown Location, Blake**

Both Dewolfe and Blake hopped off the train, much to her surprise he unbound her hands freely. She didn't bother questioning it even though she felt it was a chance to escape, following close behind him she also felt a sense of belonging and safety, Tranquility perhaps. Stopped at a place in the middle of nowhere she made their way to a dirt road

"Here" Dewolfe sounded turning around and handing her a book

"What's this?" She asked "A...journal?" Upon closer inspection it was indeed a lined booklet, she flipped through the pages of a blank journal

"It'll keep you busy for the time you're me, Now let's move" he responded turning back around and walked forward

"Can you at least time me where are we are going?" She asked with the book in hand following behind, getting a sense of running from this stranger she quickly brushed it off

"Anywhere but here, we're heading towards neighbouring Kingdom" he replied blandly walking casually, Blake rolled her eyes and followed behind.

She pulled out a pen from the booklet's ring, it so happened to be a faunus mascot named '_Neko Neko_'. A happy go lucky, yellow eyed, black haired, faunus with paws for hands and feet and always wore a school swimsuit, often seen with a big cheerful grin. The mascot appeared along the pen's base giving a thumbs up with her traditional grin '_Omg, Why?_' She mentally cursed

They two travelled along the dirt road passing a few prairies, a couple forests, and several train crosses with little time to spare. Having travelled through the endless night for several hours they stopped underneath a bridge for some rest, Dewolfe leaned against the concrete base holding up the bridge, Blake wasn't to far from him.

Dewolfe immediately closed his eyes in exhaustion, seeing another chance to run she decided to stay with him and find out more about the history between them 'Who are you really?' She asked herself, having shed some light between her adoptive father and his it still wasn't enough to satisfy her intuition. Dewolfe drifted into deep sleep in a matter of minutes and began having a dream:

_A cold winter background faded in with a young Dewolfe stood in a field surrounded with frosted trees, his twin brother Wolfen ahead of him. A common practice between wolves but this wasn't for fun, this was serious_

_Dewolfe wore a bright silvery white wolf's pelt for a hood and cloak, the front paws running down his shirtless chest and the back parallel to his own with the tail dropping down, He also wore a pair of leather skinned bottoms and wrappings. His forearms guarded by braces and his choice of weapons were a Kukri Revolver and a homemade Tomahawk with feathers_

_Woflen wore exactly the same thing only it was contrasted with the color of Dewolfe's, instead of silvery white it was blackish brown. His choices of weapons were a pair of spiked clubs angled forward._

_Both the brothers had serious looks and gritted their teeth "Why!?" Dewolfe shouted gripping the handle of the Tomahawk_

_"Why!?" Wolfen responded back gripping his clubs "After all the things you've done! You've gone too far this time!" He shouted back_

_"You wouldn't know if it hit dead center of you heart!" Dewolfe yelled "You're still just a little kid, I wouldn't expect you to understand"_

_"You underestimate my power!" Wolfen responded harshly "Don't make me kill you!"_

_"Try me" Dewolfe responded back taunting him_

_Out of complete rage Wolfen darted towards Dewolfe, The white wolf remanded calm and emotionless as the raging black wolf charged in anger and hate began growling. In range the black wolf jumped up and slammed it's paws into the ground where the white wolf was but missed as the other dodged stepping aside_

_The black wolf stood up on it's hind heels and stomped again towards the other, the white wolf dodged again but also stepping back. The black wolf spun around swinging it tail but the other jumped above it out of it's way, when the white wolf landed it charged at the other slamming it's head into the black wolf's side_

_The force knock it over allowing the white wolf to flee into the woods, not out of fear but out of danger. The black wolf quickly recovered and proceed to chase after the other, dashing through the shrubs and brush it finally caught up. The white wolf did it's best to evade the other by running around trees and under tipped over ones but the black wolf maintained it's distance regardless of the surroundings_

_The white wolf grabbed a branch and quickly running around the tree bending the branch, due to the anger the black wolf followed blindly. The white wolf let go of the branch and darted off into another open field, the branch retracted with full force slamming into the black wolf's face. Again recovering from another hit it chased after the white wolf whom was sitting in the center of an open field waiting patiently and calmly. Charging at the other the black wolf barked and growled as the white wolf stood up defensively, preparing to head butt the white wolf the black wolf lowered it's head gaining a little bit of speed_

_The white wolf countered by swinging it's tail slamming it into the other's head sending him flying. The white wolf sits and waits for the black wolf to regain it's composure, off in the distance the black wolf charged again filled with more rage than before. Deciding to end it the white wolf stood defensively and waited for 'the right moment'_

_The black wolf proceed to bite the other but missed as the white wolf stepped around it and bit the back of it's neck paralyzing it, slumped down into the snow the black wolf laid there lifeless still growling. The white wolf stepped around to the front facing it_

_"You were my brother Ebon! I loved you!" Dewolfe shouted standing above Wolfen whom's eyes were red and ran with tears "We'd said WORK for the white fang not JOIN them!"_

_Wolfen growled "I HATE YOU!" He shouted trying to move_

_Dewolfe pulled out his revolver "I only disabled you for short period" he pointed directly at Wolfen's head "But not short enough!" ***bang***_

_The dream all but faded away, Dewolfe was now holding a young woman in his arms in heavy rain. She appeared to be dying as she coughed out blood and gasped of air_

_"Sterling! Don't die on me! Please" he pleaded with tears running down endlessly "Hang on!"_

_She lifted her hand towards his face "I...l-love...y-you...Sil..." She softly spoke her last words, her hand slowly lowered down. Dewolfe held her close and cover her_

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you" He said to himself with the lifeless woman in his arms whose name was Sterling_

Dewolfe opened his eyes and reconciled his dream or rather nightmare, it wasn't unusual for him to have nightmares, in fact he'd have them every night since. He complied his surroundings looking for Blake who was supposed to be directly across from him, wanting to brush his head he felt something wrapped around his arm.

He quickly stood up and let the person slip down and hit the dirt, much to his dismay he completely forgot about his nightmare "Uh, Blake what were you doing? Why were you in my arms?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose

"It was cold out and need warmth" she sat upright rubbing her eyes "I also didn't want to wake you"

"Ok then, well let's get going. There's a settlement not far from here, we'd be there in several hours" he explained taking Blake's arm and standing her up. The two proceeded to leave 'I'm sorry I slept with you but you had having quite a nightmare and I couldn't stand by and watch' she stated mentally, during the night Dewolfe muttered, teared, and turned in his sleep. Blake consoled him by putting herself around his arm and slept against his body cooing him, eventually it worked.

_**Blake's Journal Entry #1**_

_Last night was so unnerving it gave me nightmares, the sounds, the cries. He kept calling to a name 'Sterling' and as he did he teared in his sleep gripping his fists, I couldn't sleep or even run from him. This man, this Dewolfe clearly has been hurt in some form to have such a nightmare. As much as I want to run I can't, not like this, I need to find out who 'Sterling' is and why he's doing what he does so I'll stick with him for a little while yet. I also feel some form of connection when I'm with him, I don't know why, it's just there._

_Some time today he'd said we'll be hitting a settlement, a settlement of faunus. He didn't say specifically where we are but I think we're near the border of Vacuo, I'm sure I'll find out when we get to the settlement. All I need to do is bear the consequences for the little while until I decide to leave and head back to Vale_

**Sun and Neptune**

"Sun! Neptune!" A familiar called behind the two, the boys turned their bodies to see who it was

"Oh hey Ice Queen" greeted Sun little off a little wave

"Oh don't you Ice Queen me! Where were you!?" Weiss demanded stomping her way to the duo, she sound of her voice clearly stated that she was indeed (Weiss) cold

Neptune was shaken and sunk into his chair, Sun was unaffected "I didn't know where to go so I ran across the roofs, stole some food, egged a few people, and eventually ran into Nep here" Sun explained as Neptune still sank into his seat

"I-I kinda got carried away when I saw Sun" Neptune stated innocently handing Weiss her card, the way he sounded and looked Weiss felt bad

Stumped Weiss froze in place, She took the card "Sorry, I guess I just...Heated things up" she apologized directly to Neptune

"Get a room!" Sun butted in between the two, Ruby and Yang walked in "Sup" he greeted the two

"Hey Sun, Did you find anything out?" Ruby waved and asked waltzing over

"No, I didn't find the right place. How 'bout you?" He asked back, Ruby took a seat beside the table

"I just got us a ticket for a Weapons Expo in a few nights" Ruby admitted

"What!? When were you going to tell me about this!?" Weiss immediately asked turning. Her attention

"I tried to but you stormed off before I could" Ruby responded "but before we do anything about it we need someone with tact" she turned amongst her team

"Eh" Sun shrugged

"Not me" Neptune recovered from Weiss' tantrum

"Don't look at me" Weiss said harshly

"Nope, not me either but that Merc from yesterday might" Yang said sitting down "We could hire him, but for what?" She asked prompting everyone to turn to Ruby

"The Weapons Expo will have the major players there for presentations and demonstrations, the guys we need to talk to will most likely be there. But this is the thing; they don't know us and we don't know them, getting a tactful person will get them to information we need out of them" Ruby explained simply yet thorough "Anyone of us will just probably blown it, so Yang Xiao-Long! We'll hire this Merc!" She said with pride standing up with all seriousness

"How? We haven't got much money" Yang bursted Ruby's bubble "and I don't think Dad would lend us any money" She said, everyone including Neptune and Sun trailed to Weiss

"What?" She asked she asked being stared down by the group

**_Neko Neko_ is a fan made mascot by me, and I have plans for Blake's past and have an interesting back story**

**As for the Richard thing, I'll just go ahead and make other weapon designers using modern guns makers. I honestly think Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake and all those other huntsmen and huntresses couldn't operate a smelter. I can't imagine them accurately designing their own weapons, they have to get the parts from somewhere right? But hey, it's fan fiction, any is possible.**

**On a side note: Remnant is ran by kingdoms so later on I'll go ahead and mention monarchs that run each kingdom, also I'll be planning Sky's team just for fun.**

**How was that? What's your opinion on the story so far? Tell me so I can better myself, not only for me but for you; the readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hunter and The Hunted**

**Blake and Dewolfe, Faunus Settlement**

Dewolfe and Blake made their way along a wooden wall with pikes much like and old fort, Blake couldn't help but listen in on Dewolfe's humming. From the sound of it Blake felt is was soft and touching yet empty and bitter, she decided to zero in and begin to think about her own shady past.

Trailing off until she heard a name shout out "Dewolfe is back!" She focused in on the voice. She noticed a lone rabbit eared faunus up in a watch tower "Dewolfe is back!" He shouted,

She began hearing rustling behind the wall "You have quite a reputation" she stated walking beside him

Understanding her intention he turned to her and grinned fiendishly and nodded, the gates to the walled settlement opened. Blake was expecting the barrels of guns and swords pointed to his neck but unexpectedly he was greeted with flowers and amulets "Dewolfe! Glad you're back!" One of the greeters said

"_Mother Terra_ have always guided you" another stated causing the group to nodded and agreement

Blake was shocked to see so many people to have greeted such an individual as one of their own, wanting to say something about his reputation she retain that feeling and began thinking

"Thank you, _Mother Terra_ guide you" Dewolfe said before walking past holding Blake's hand, Mother Terra peaked Blake's interest and wanted to find out who she was

"And you as well" the group responded back waving, Dewolfe waved back and headed into the settlement

"Let's go get something to eat" he stated calmly

"Don't they know who you REALLY are?" She asked blandly not resisting his pull, she followed Dewolfe as he tugged "They seem gullible"

Dewolfe stopped and let go of her hand also turning around "These people know who I am, they just don't want to admit it" he said "I'm one of them so they accept me for who I am not what I am" Blake rolled her eyes, that's exactly what she told Ozpen the night at the Docks in Vale "Their also pacifists, tribals living peacefully on the border of Atlas and Vale"

"So why this the city walled?" She asked looking around at the dozens of pikes along the perimeter "Does it have something to do with the Grimm?"

"Yes and No, Being on the border causes problems for both kingdoms. Vale thinks Atlas is under their jurisdiction but Atlas thinks otherwise so this allows criminals and raiders open doors to commit crime, not only it keeps the Grimm out but also the bad guys" Dewolfe explained the history of the walled settlement

"You're a bad guy" she responded

"But I'm THE bad guy" he responded back, she rolled her eyes again "Anyway so lets go have breakfast" he said turning around and headed towards a fairly large house

**Vale, SDC's Penthouse**

"Travis, I trust you've found your marksman for tomorrow night" Ventus stated sitting at a round table holding a pair of cards, He, Barrett, Nikov, and Tavor all sat around the table playing Valian Hold'em

"That reminds me, She has to be able to hold one of my Barretts" Barrett said folding, he looked young for a weapons designer. Brown hair combed neatly and a bandito tash with a dark suit

"And must be knowledgable in weapons" Nikov checked

"Guys please, she is knowledgable in both fields as well in combat" Tavor rose the bid

Nikov and Barrett looked to each other with questionable looks, at this point Ventus checked and Nikov folded "You didn't get a huntress now did you?" He said making Travis smile and nod

"What in Grimm's name were you thinking" Barrett commented leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head "You're breaking the rules of the expo"

"Since when does the rules state that we need someone that isn't a huntress or huntsman?" Travis rose a point holding a pamphlet of the weapons expo marksman requirements, he opened the pamphlet and carefully read over the requirements, he closed it and passed to Nikov "look it over"

Out on the patio Sky was with the daughters of the Barrett and Niko; Leona Nikov, Sasha Nikov, and Beni Barrett. Beni held the latest Barrett rifle taking it apart and putting it back together, Leona was doing the same but with an AN-47, Sasha was shining her combat boots, and Sky was the only one not doing anything. She looked amongst the girls blankly '_not a lively bunch are they_' she assumed

Beni's hair was jet black with a large single spiked bang covering the right side of her face with her sides hooking upwards all around to the back, she wore sleeveless collared dress coat with wrappings reaching her biceps and a miniskirt with leggings and punkish knee high boots, her color scheme was greyish chroma and her golden eyes was piercing enough to strike as a femme fatale

Leona had lush blonde mid-length spiked hair with the bangs spread out and dangling like fangs , she wore a white T-shirt with puffy shoulders along with a brown corset and a pair of leather gloves, she had on tight brown leather pants with a wrap covering her thighs with a opening to the right that was held by a belt and brown shin-high cuff boots

Sasha stood out the most, shaven brown hair with the sides and back nearly shaven to the skin with short hair up top. She wore a black T-shirt with dark woodland camouflage cargos and Black boots, she had a pair of 'door knocker' gloves dangling from the pockets. She also had a Vacuo symbol tattooed on the left shoulder and had a maroon beret sitting beside her with the flash of Vacuo

"Let's talk about something" Sky broke the ice, the girls stopped doing what they were doing and returned with serious looks. Feeling the tension even more Sky regret saying anything

"What's to talk about?" Beni asked placing the complete rifle down beside her

"Maybe kyute boys, or dat new 1way boy band" Sasha spoke with a thick Vacuan (**Russian**) accent like her father, Sky rolled her eyes in response "Yeh, me too. Neva like dem either" she commented with a confident grin

"Please, 1way has nothing on Syncro" Leona stated pulling out a book, the title read 'Dynasties of Vacuo: Nikov Dynasty "but they split when JT left" she had a little bit of an accent due to being around Atlesian (**European**), Mistralian (**Asian**), and Valian (**North American**) people

"Let's talk about something else" Beni butted in, the girls turned to her "The Weapons Expo for tomorrow night" she clapped her hand sand held it

"Father wanted to introduce the new line of weapons right?" Leona looked to and asked Sasha who simply nodded "Something about Bullpup ANs" she lowered the book and held her chin in thought

"My father wanted to introduce a bullpup design Barrett rifle" Beni added, Sky kinda felt left out because her father was a Dust Exec and not some highly respected weapons designer "Sky, Was it? What does your father have to introduce at the party?"

"I think my dad is sponsoring your parents and the party, SDC is co-hosting the event" Sky bluntly explained shyly, The trio turned to each other and started giggling "What!?" She asked

"Oh, iz nothing" Sasha spoke first "You really are Daddy's Princess" and just like that the trio bursted out laughing, Sky couldn't help but laugh along. Normally she would've felt down but this time she felt a sense of belonging

"Hey, want to know another?" Sky asked putting herself in a position of a new found friendship

**The Drunken Ursa, Team RWBY**

Yang walked in and headed towards the same spot where Wolfen was "Wolfy!" she called out leaning on the counter beside him

"Yang, What can I do for you?" Wolfen asked not turning his head. He downed a shot in front of him "Reload"

Yang watched as the bartend filled his shot glass "I have more work" She said, Wolfen turned his head slowly in her direction making eye contact. The silence made her uneasy hoping she had caught his drift again, for about five minutes long the sounds of the bar was only heard between the two

"Not interested" he bluntly replied

"Aw come on!" She complained, Wolfen downed his drink, left a 50 on the counter, and proceeded to leave "We'll pay bigger" She said following in behind him, they both walked out the door

"Still not interested" he replied again walking down the street

Ruby appeared in front of Wolfen using her semblance "Try to understand we only..." She stopped as Wolfen lightly pushed aside

"Hey Mercenary!" Weiss called from behind the two "Don't turn down a large sum of cash! Hey I'm talking to you" Wolfen ignored her and continued walking, Yang stopped beside Ruby

"No amount of money is enough to change my mind" Wolfen stated not changing his pace "Have a good day" he waved off

Weiss gritted her teeth "Our friend was taken"

"I could care less" He said in defense

"She was taken by man named Dewolfe!" Weiss shouted in response, Yang and Ruby looked at her knowing that has yet to be determined. Wolfen stopped walking and stood silent

The silence again made Yang uneasy "We could work this to our advantage" he said turning around and walking back towards the trio "My name's Jack, what are yours?" He wrapped his arms around Weiss and Ruby and walked down the other way

**Beacon Dorms**

Wolfen nodded and looked around the stylized room, the lighting in the room shadowed his face underneath the his wolf hood as usual "Nice place, Nice...arrangement" he complimented on Ruby's handy work

"So, how's this going to work?" Yang asked Wolfen

"Huh?" He responded turning to her in question

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked

"I have an apartment in Vale, but overall I can stay awake for several days before start I feeling sleepish and slugish" he explained, he walked over to the bathroom door "But I do need to shower when necessary, you don't mind at all do you?"

"No, not at all" Ruby spoke before Weiss could complain, she frowned and growled "You're our...third person"

Wolfen returned with a smile and closed the door, Yang walked over beside Weiss "What's wrong Ice Queen? She wrapped her arm around her neck "Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"

"N-no! I just can't believe he's here in the academy!" She folded her arms and slumped "This goes against the rules that could get us expelled!"

"Weiss, Some rules are meant to be broken" Ruby assured her, her statement made Weiss mumble a sound "By the way; How do we know what Dewolfe looks like?" She said climbing up to her bunk

"Oh that reminds me" Weiss said pulling out her scroll and opening it "I did my research on Dewolfe I found out interesting things about him, This individual has quite a record" she opened the file

"Really? What kind?" Yang asked walking beside her and looking at the files

"This guy's on Mistral's, Atlas', and Vacuo's most wanted list, he's wanted for Robbery, Murder, Theft, Assassinations..." She trailed off at the last word, she imagined the young face of an assassin she had seen before

"Holy Schnee! This guy's a Terrorist! He was directly involved during the Faunus Rights Revolution" Yang pointed out

"Really?" Ruby skidded beside Weiss on the other side from Yang "By the Creatures of Grimm your right!"

"Uh, yeah, Anyway here's a mugshot of him" she stated going to another file, she opened the file and she blew up the photo, Dewolfe looked as he did. Completely shaven sides, hair pulled back into a bushy tail, Wolf-like eyes, and oddly enough very young

"Are you sure he was involved with the Faunus War?" Yang asked blankly with narrowed eyes, Ruby did the same

"That's what the file says" Weiss followed in expression looking how young he was

The bathroom door opened with Wolfen peaking out shirtless "Hey, can I get towel?" He had completely shaven sides, hair pulled back into a bushy tail, Wolf-like eyes.

The trio looked at him in realization but didn't change their expressions, They looked at Wolfen as if he was Dewolfe because of being identical

"What?" He asked

**Blake and Dewolfe, Faunus Settlement**

"Hmm?" Dewolfe sounded lifting his head and ears up

"What's wrong?" Blake asked

"I feel like something bad just happened, but that doesn't matter" he stated lowering his head to normal, he turned to Blake who looked concerned "Something on your mind?" He asked

"The people here keep talking about Mother Terra, who was this woman?" Blake asked looking around the tribals, all of them looked happy cheerful

"Woman!? She happens to be a goddess!" Dewolfe scoffed also defending her "It's said in the beginning of time Man crawled out from dust and walked amongst the earth" he explained to Blake

"Okay but what does Mother Terra have to do with that?" she asked turning to him stoically

"She was the reason why that happened, she created them before they crawled out and gave them the intelligence needed to survive" he said sympathetically "The people of those times worshiped her because of it" he turned away looking to the sky

She rose her hand to her chin "Hmmm, What about the Grimm?" She asked

"Nobody knows where the Grimm came from but in the Book of Terra it explains where they came from and why" he stated, he then pulled out a book and trailed his eyes across the page. He closed the book and turned to Blake "Listen to a short scripture; Out from the Ashes of Man's selfishness I summon creatures unlike any other, creatures of darkness, The Grimm. Arise, Manifest yourselves from Ash and prey on Man as Punishment for their selfish desires"

Blake didn't bother saying anything, she was speechless and the thought of creating creatures from Ash was beyond comprehension, because of it she dropped her jaw.

"Thus beginning the Great War, after a long brutal war with the creatures Man discovered Dust courtesy of Mother Terra" he said assuring her

"Why would she do that!?" She demanded "After unleashing the Grimm!?"

"She lost Faith in Man but not her Love for Man, She created the Grimm as Divine Punishment for selfishness and like most punishments enough was enough. Can't take back what she did, she give Man Dust from which they were created from" he explained again with sympathy looking back to the sky

"I'm still skeptical about it" she tactlessly said

"***sigh*** A single spark of Hope is all that was needed to ignite a wildfire, Dust gave them that Hope and helped turn the tides. Hope, it's a big word, even the smallest ounce is enough to give someone something to believe in and will take them beyond any length" Once more he explained with sympathy and more sincere

She grew silent again "I had no idea" she softly said

Dewolfe turned to her with a smile "Come, I have an old friend I'd like you to meet" he cocked his head and standing up

"Oh, okay" she replied following his example

The two headed over to the cathedral, walking along a dirt road they eventually met a large white castle like building. Walking up to the steps they were greeted by an old lady wearing nothing but a styled violet robe with golden trims and details

"Hey Abigail" Dewolfe greeted dropping his hood "The old man here?" He asked lowering his head, taking her hand, and tapped his forehead with the face of her hand

"Yeah, he is" she replied allowing them into the cathedral, Dewolfe walked in with Blake following in behind.

Despite Blake's first time there she did the same as Dewolfe, Abigail let it slide but the next time she would have to refrain from it. Seeing an old man in a well-detailed white robe with golden trims tending to plants in the entrance hall

"Hey old man" he called casually, the old man turned around

"Dewolfe! I told you to keep your work subtle! How many times do I have to..." The old man stopped in mid-sentence the moment he seen the young girl beside "Blake?" He called softly with widen eyes

"D-dad?" Blake returned to look as she spoke in shocked

**Beacon, Generator Room**

Wolfen sat down in a chair hands bound behind the back rest and legs bound to the legs, hair curled into a mess, beaten to a pulp but remained resilient after being struck, bagged, dragged, and tied to a chair where the beatings began once more "I told you for the 147th time; I don't know what happened to your friend" He said clearly, Yang immediately brought up her leg and slammed the face of her foot into his jaw.

"Uh, Yang, I think you kicked him enough times" Ruby defended hesitantly holding Yang's shoulder

"Not enough times from the looks of it" Weiss stated standing over him "What shoulder we do with him next?"

"WE'L BREAK HIS LEGS!" A voice sounded from beside Yang, the trio including Wolfen turned to the voice. An adolescent teenage with orange hair with an armored corset stood there with a big grin holding a massive hammer

Wolfen's mouth dropped below the chin comically, he began struggling to escape "This is INSANE! IF THAT HAMMER HITS MY KNEE DOWNWARD IT'LL MESS ME UP! THIS SHIT IS FUBAR!" He panicked shifting his body but the chair fell over to the side with Wolfen still sitting

"Relax, We're not going to break your legs" Ruby kneeled down assuring him

"Yet" Yang commented folding her arms

"Nora"

"Yes Weiss?"

"What'll you doing here!?"

"I thought I smelt pancakes!"

"As did I" a sixth voice sounded from behind the girls

"Ozpen!" Weiss called in shock, as did the sisters with the exception of Nora who was always carefree "We can explain!"

"Save it, I understand what's going on here" he said strictly, walking from the shadows holding a cup of coffee and looked as he did

"Thank you!" Wolfen shouted with an outburst of glee with wide tears running down his closed eyes and a relieved open mouth

"Let me ask you this" he said, the injured Wolf looked up with al seriousness. The silence between the two stirred an unnerving feeling in the room, again Nora was carefree as always and in her own little world "What's a wolf of the night doing here in day light?" Ozpen asked leaning down and untying his bounds

The girls (**except Nora**) expected this kind of action, but before anyone could speak Wolfen spoke up "It's nice to you to Ozzy, how long has it been?"

"5 years, Roughly around the time before your father passed" he replied pulling him up "Oddly enough that's exactly what I told your brother when he was here"

"You girls have the wrong man, you have his twin brother" Oz stated brushing him off

The girls were completely shocked as to what just happened, jaw dropped "You two know each other?" Nora asked breaking the ice

"Yeh, Ozzy here offered me to become a huntsman the moment he became Headmaster of Beacon" Wolfen explained "My father and Ozpen were comrades once but I digress"

"Indeed" Ozpen handed him the coffee "Here, just how you like it"

"Thanks" he gratefully took the cup and started sipping

"Now, I do believe you all have to get ready for tomorrow night" Ozpen turned around and headed for the door "I wish you the best of luck in your search to find Blake"

The room fell silent again, Wolfen's sipping of his cup was the only thing heard "How did he know about this?" Weiss asked

"I don't know, but we do need his knees intact" Yang said harshly and abruptly

"Who wants Pancakes!?" Nora shouted wearing a chef's hat and holding a platter of Pancakes magically cook somehow, the group of four turned to her in question

**I know it's kinda short but it'll have to do, I'm sure you read the part with Blake's supposed Dad. All I'm going to ask you to do is read 'Shadows of the Past' by Wrecker817, you'll find the story in my favourites **

**The Remnant nationality is just ****_MY_**** opinion on the world of Remnant, it's kinda fun in a way. (I got bored)**

**I also noticed Remnant lacks religion, I ****_somewhat_**** solved that problem providing one. It'll also give a back story on many things such as said above; The Grimm. **

**Mother Terra guide you**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hunter and The Hunted**

**Settlement, Dewolfe and Blake**

Dewolfe was expecting some form of excitement from Blake but things took a different toll "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE!?" Blake shouted

"I left because I gave what the White Fang wanted" he old man replied apathetically

"When you left, you said goodbye to me, you said goodbye to the White Fang we once knew!" She shouted again

"I left because our progress wasn't strong enough, the majority of us lost faith" he said as calmly as he could "I DIDN'T WANT TO BE THE ONE WHO LET EVERYBODY DOWN!" He started shouting back

"It's because of YOU the White Fang became a terrorist organization! We were making great progress until you left!" Blake then accused her adoptive father which was true to some degree

"Suddenly it's my fault?" He stated sarcastically "5 years, 5 years and you still haven't changed! I still remember when a 9 year old girl asked me 'Why I haven't done anything when a few faunus died during one of our protests?' and let me tell you something; in all her hate and anger I dried those tears, cherish her, I did what I could" he explained thoroughly and remember it as it was yesterday, Blake gripped her fists and gritted her teeth in response

Dewolfe fell silent and took a step back from the feud, he looked uneasy because he had never seen the Old Man like this before

"I still haven't forgot the day you left, after that I changed!" She said sternly "I changed into something you'd hate to see..." ; "It that why you hide underneath a bow? I raise you better than that" The Old Man interrupted her and started pulling the parent card

"I killed people in the name of the White Fang, it tore my heart out every time I did" she admitted. In the early years of the newly formed White Fang she was one of the many in the organized attacks

"Then why aren't you like Dewolfe here?" He bluntly replied pointing to Dewolfe, who the lifted his ears in reponse. He tilted his head in question as a pet dog would do

"I, will, never, be, like, HIM!" Blake slowly said clearly, she leaves and heads into the cathedral, looking for a dark place to cool down she walked into a door of a small boxed room sitting against the wall. Closing the door, a light lit up with the sign 'Confessions'. This prompted Abigail to head in the other door of the boxed room

"She walked in to '_Confessions_'" Dewolfe chuckled, the Old Man tirned to him sternly "Tell me what you told my father the day you brought her in, something about a Belladonna Legacy" Dewolfe asked

"You heard about that then, it's not a day I'd like to remember but if you remembered that far then I'll tell you exactly what I told your father" The Old Man sighed

_**14 years ago**_

_"So, A Belladonna huh, Care to explain?" Lupus asked_

_"She is the last of the Belladonna Legacy" The man replied_

_"Start at the beginning" Lupus told him_

_"After the Great War the Belladonna family became a noble and powerful family known for their prowess; Stealthy, Lethal, Intuition, you named it. It I remember correctly there were over 40+ family members" the man started explaining about Blake's former family, the family she never got to know_

_"Somewhere down the line that ended" Lupus' intuition kicked in_

_"Right" the man nodded "And when the Faunus War broke out half the family fought and the other half refrained, the ones that fought were killed off but that didn't change after the War" he continued, that half of the Belladonna Family were sick of fighting_

_"After the war, the ones that survived were targeted anyway" Lupus again butted in with a gap filler also confirming what he said_

_"Indeed, and when they were hit, they were HARD. Everything that had to do with the family were destroyed leaving nothing" He explained softly, the tone of his voice was shaken and discerned. Unmistakably he was hurt by the fact_

_"And Blake, you had something to do with it didn't you?" Lupus asked_

_"Not really, I was walking along the road along the river as usual. One day I noticed a woman in the river so I went to see if she was alright, When I kneeled down she handed me a baby wrapped in a blanket. I went to place the baby away from the river a couple feet away but when I turned around she was gone" he explained in the same hurtful tone, a single tear ran down his face. Wiping it he immediately regain his composure_

_"Swept away by the river" Lupus once more butted in_

_"That's what I assumed, the thing that was left of the woman was a pendant; A pendant with the Belladonna Family Crest" the man said returning to his normal state_

**Present**

"I'm going to assume the Family Crest is Blake's Symbol" Dewolfe stated in which the Old Man nods in response "What happened to the pendant?" He asked

The Old Man reached under his robe and pulled out the pendant wearing it "What I want to is Why is she in your company?" he asked placing the back pendant back underneath his robe

Dewolfe again fell silent, hiding the true purpose why she was in the company of this man he responded tactfully "Escort, but for now she'll be here. You've got some catching up to do" he said and proceeded to leave

"What'll you do in the mean time" the Old Man asked

"I'll go get us more money and maybe some weapons for the defense force" he opened and closed the large wooden door behind him

**Train Tracks**

Dewolfe made his way to a pair of tracks that ran west to east. Checking a the time his scroll, he immediately felt rubbling in the ground below "Right on time" he stated as he seen a train come into view

The train sped passed by beyond full speed, it was a bullet train. Deciding to run at using his faunus speed he tactfully jumped reaching out his hand, he disappeared as the last train car zoomed by.

"Did you hear something?" A passenger asked his companion beside him, she shook her head in response

Dewolfe made his way into the storage room with nothing but an aching arm, he slid into a corner closest to the door into the passengers car. The door opened with an attendant walking in whistling a jaunty tune, Dewolfe rung his neck the minute he closed the door behind him. Struggling, the attendant eventually blacked out

The man walked out of the storage room and made his way along the alley filled with passengers, mainly of high class. A man tugged in his sleeve as he walked by "Excuse me"

"Can I help you with something?" The attendant asked with an english accent

"That last attendant didn't come back after I told him to get me a can of Pepshnee, Would you do me a favor and go get me one?" He asked kinda sounded like be demanded

"Anything you want" the attendant replied smugly

In about half the day the train landed in Vale, the attendants were all in the entrance giving the passengers a farewell. One of the attendants noticed one of their own off on the terminal but he quickly disregarded it

**Vale, Team RWY and Wolfen**

Wolfen cleaned himself up after a shower and such, Yang was still pissed, Ruby was working on her 'Little Rich', and oddly enough Weiss was painting her nails and talking about Neptune (A Cute Boy) "So, What's the plan then?" Weiss asked looking at her nails held up

"I called Travis and he's only allowed two friends to accompany me, I'm thinking Wolfen and Sun or Neptune" Ruby explained looking into the internal treads

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Yang butted in sounding unappreciated

"You'll go as Weiss' bodyguard" Ruby stated standing up right "Freezer BURN!" She shouted thrusting her fist into the air

"I wasn't planning on going but seeing as how my family is going I might as well" Weiss sighed and continued with her nails

"If I know any better, The Expo is hosted by the Atlas' Military with the exception of a few others" Wolfen explained "Therefore the security detail will contain Atlas Soldiers and as an added measure their probably have gunships as well as transports incase they need to bring in more troops" he walked about the room sniffing like a cautious animal

"Isn't that going a little overboard?" Yang asked folding her arms and leaning against the wall

"Please, since when does Atlas care about going overboard" Wolfen replied making his way to Blake's bed and took a whiff "I also heard that General Ironwood will be attending and there's a rumor that Lord Windsor will be attending" he leaned off and familiarize the scent

"Lord Windsor?! Really?!" Weiss jumped from her bed into a stance excited

"Maybe, That depends on the security detail. If it's large enough then he is there, have you girls picked out dresses?" Wolfen stated and asked

"Yes!/No!" Weiss and Ruby responded positively with the exception of Yang responding negatively

"Sup Losers, Wolfe" Sun greeted in the door frames with Neptune behind him

Wolfen nods in response, Ruby gave a wave, Yang nodded upwards, and Weiss was just being Weiss

"Sun, are you up for a day at an Expo?" Ruby asked putting her hands together

"Nah, too formal for me" Sun admitted "Maybe Nep would like to go" he point his thumb towards Neptune

"Ah-g-g-g, I wouldn't pushed it" Neptune disagreed turning to Sun "Wait, Expo?" He asked in surprise turning back to the group

"Yup" Ruby nods

"I guess" Neptune hesitantly replied and acknowledged her invite

"Great! Neptune can be my bodyguard" Weiss announced utterly forgetting about the incident of the Credit Card

"I told you NO!" Ruby stated snarled at Weiss, who then groaned in response

"But first, let's have a game of Remnant Crusade!" Yang slammed the board game on the floor in the center of the room "I need to know if we have tact" she said turning to Wolfen

"Fool, I'm all about tact!" Wolfen stated rubbing his hands "Hey Ice Queen, you put on too much makeup!" He tactlessly commented

Everyone in the room facepalmed except for Weiss who stood there in disbelief and Woflen grinned cheerfully

**Half an hour into the game**

Yang was always Atlas, and Ruby always Mistral, Neptune took Weiss' place as Vacuo, and Wolfen in dead center of it all; Vale. Looking at the regions and skirmishes along his borders, Wolfen looked apathetic. A good tactician is willing to accept sacrifice and judging by the looks of the others he wasn't doing so well "I attack Yang's region of Sumerset!"

"Hold it, You activated my trap card! Loyal Insurgents! Once played the attacker loses one die" Yang immediately played the card

"In that case, I since that happend you activated my trap card, The 882nd Airborne Division!" Wolfen played his trap card, Yang gasped and leaned back "All ground-based Trap Cards are rendered useless! I also play Supply Drop! Giving my another die" Wolfen smiled rolling the trio of dice, Yang rolled her dice as well but Wolfen's numbers were higher thus the region of Sumerset fell into Vale's territory "But I'm not done yet, I'll go ahead and take Mistral"

"Noooo!" Ruby cried, she looked through her cards hoping to find a card to help in her time of time but she then seen Valian troops in her eastern region of Mistral "I'm too late!"

**An hour into the game**

Surprisingly Vale had taken half of Atlas, Western parts of Vacuo, and the majority of Haven '_Okay I need to play this round tactfully, Yang's got several cards she hasn't play yet so that's probably more trap cards, Nep there has that blockade of his which is basically blocking me from garrisoning troops to the Vacuo Colonies, and Ruby with her grimm forsaken Air fleet which is preventing me from reaching the other parts of Haven. I also have several great cards that'll ultimately win this game and conquer Remnant, but sacrifices have to be made!'_

"Waiting on you Wolfen" Yang said smugly tapping the floor with her finger

"Haven will never bow to Vale's Tyranny!" Ruby pointed directly to Wolfen

"Then prepare yourselves to be destroyed! I play _Holocaust_!" Wolfen slamming his hand on the floor epically, Yang, Neptune, and Ruby's jaws dropped. Of all people to play such a card nobody was willing to accept risk it "All our cards will be discarded and if I roll an 10 or higher then all your garrisons will be reduced to 1 leaving my garrisons only have taken a damage of 4"

"If you roll a 9 or lower then everyone will have the same consequence!" Ruby shrieked

"I care not for your pathetic little lives!" Wolfen shouted "Vale will stand victorious on Remnant even if it has to stand upon a pile of Ashes!" He stated, he played such a bold and unnerving move it shaken everyone except for Sun

Wolfen picked up the pair of dice, the sound of the dice hitting to floor several times echoed throughout the room. With each bang the moment became intense and when the dice landed Wolfen's grin grew, with everyone completely shocked to the core

"GA-BOOSH!" Wolfen mimicked an explosion and gesturing using his hands "Down goes your infrastructure as Valian Soldiers waltz through your walls!" Wolfen explained laughing manically

"Wasn't that going a little overboard?" Weiss butted in leaning in behind Neptune who couldn't believe what just happened, he sat there speechless

"Mistral...Ashes" Ruby stuttered at her forces on the board reduced to one garrison "I have failed you" she said slumping over glooming over her loss

"Nobody plays that card because the risk is too high, why risk it?" Yang asked stoking her chin

"That's what being human is, taking risks. Most huntsmen and huntress' take risks but he or she has to accept the fact of failure or success above all else, I'm like that in a way" Wolfen explained sincerely, he was exactly as how he described it; accepting the risk "Going to the Expo other than a demonstration is a huge risk, if we're caught we'll most likely be tried for treason"

"We'll tread carefully then, Let's get ready" Yang acknowledged his explanation "Travis'll send escorts soon"

**Settlement, Blake**

Blake walked out of the confessions booth relieved of her stress from both her father and being kidnapped "Dad" she called out to the Old Man tending to his plants in the main hall, he turned around to face her and gave an emotionless looked "I'm sorry"

The Old Man sighed "Me too" he apologized "It's been difficult for me too since I left"

"YOUR TAIL'S GONE!" She said in surprise and disbelief

"Bandits made a sport of taking Faunus tails as trophies, I just happened to be in the wrong area at the wrong time" he sincerely explained, losing his tail was like losing his life "I get phantom pains from time to time"

"I-I don't know what to say" She stated looking away, having seen to without a tail made her uneasy

"Don't say anything Blake" the Oldman consoled her by wrapping his arms around his daughter "It's been so long seen I wrapped my arms around you"

"...can I ask you something?" She asked returning he hug

"Yes child, what can the Minister of this Cathedral do for you?" The Oldman asked back ready to answer her question also identifying himself as minister

"Dewolfe calls out to someone named Sterling in his sleep, who was it" she asked leaning off the hug and looking him in the eyes

"Sterling, I have heard that name many times as he slept but every time I ask he'd give half an answer then change the subject, maybe he'll tell you once the time is right seeing as how your in his company" he explained smiling with confidence, She couldn't help but blush and look away

**Weapons Expo**

Ruby was escort by Wolfen and Neptune wearing crimson suits which looked odd on Nep, Ruby wore a crimson ball gown with a transparent chest coverings. Weiss being a Heiress showed up in a similar ball gown and with Yang also wearing a dark suit and yellow shirt with her aviators.

Driven by a limo, Ruby's group sat in the vehicle with Travis Tavor, Kalash Nikov, and none other than Ronald Barrett. The gun designers with the exception of Travis felt a but hostile to the huntress but regardless they had the upper hand "So, Ruby right?" Barrett called in which Ruby nodded "I hope you're worth our trouble" He commented making Ruby frown

"Believe me she is" Travis spoke before Ruby could implementing his opinion, he turned to her "anyway Ruby the demonstrations doesn't start until 11 so takes some time to step up your booth" he said with a smile

"Wait what!?" Neptune turned to Ruby and gave a funny look

"Yeah, I asked if I could step a booth!" Ruby replied cheerfully

"Huntress' and Huntsmen weapons right?" Nikov asked

"Yup, and also the 'Little Rich' project I've been working on" Ruby nods and turns to Nikov

"I'd liek to zee that" he stated

"Guys, we're here" Travis said looking out the window "Remember; Game faces" he said slightly nodding with a firm grin, the door opened and Travis made his way out

The Group followed in behind Travis as he walked along the red carpet waving among the endless crowds, Nikov and Barrett showed the same courtesy in waving among the fans. There they were greeted by Weiss and her family waving back along with Yang right beside her, walking through the doors Weiss and Yang followed in behind them leaving behind her family

"Yang, you're free to do what you like" Weiss stated walking towards the main area

"In that case, I'm going to go get a big girl drink" she replied with a smile and headed off to the bar, while Weiss headed to other way not noticing Ruby setting up her makeshift exhibit with Wolfen and Neptune

"I'm off to find Ventus, Don't do anything yo attract attention" Wolfen said spreading out the table cloth, finishing he turned around and proceed to leave

"Same to you!" Ruby said waving off "Now then, Neptune"

"Sup" Neptune responded

"Unload the Weapons and lay them about the Table!" She ordered lightly pounding the palm of her hand, Neptune gave a small groan and did as told

Weiss waltz over to an attendee list 'Let's see, who are all the weapon designers here tonight' she mentally stated reading over the list:

_**Attending Weapon Designers**_

_Kalt Samuel_

_Gerald Richard_

_Jean Browning_

_Li Enfield_

_Cheyla Springfield_

_Eli Remington_

_Oliver Winchester_

_Carl Walther_

_Heckler Seidel_

_Koch Seidel_

_Luger Kaiser_

_Ruger Kaiser_

_Kriss Thompson_

_Giovanni Benelli_

_Mosberg Masada_

_Arnold Steyr_

_Wesson Smith_

_Sid Sauer_

_Maestro Beretta_

_Ronald Barrett_

_Travis Tavor_

_Kalash Nikov_

_Gaston Glock_

_Dimitri Tokarev_

_Frans Nautic Herstal_

"Weiss, what a pleasant surprise" a voice called from behind, Weiss immediately knew who it was so she turned around unsurprised

"Avinichi, Nice to see you too" she greeted back stoically

"What a pleasant night wouldn't you agree" Avinichi said starting a conversation in which Weiss wasn't keen on. In fact she'd wanted to kill him but that's to be expected from the Famed Ice Queen so she refrain from her anger

"A little, this place could be kicked up a notch" she responded back impling on the lack of music and action

"I concur, this party rather seems dull" Avinichi unwitting agreed "Come, let's see if we can't kick it up a notch" he lifted his hand in which Weiss took it in kind gesture as they left for the main stage

Ruby on the other hand just set up her huntsmen table, Sitting at the table with Neptune alone didn't bother them one bit. Nep being bored out of his mind and Ruby wanting to catch a few eyes with her display of weapons

Travis walked up to the table first "Ruby, let's get ready for the demonstration"

"Right, Neptune stay here and don't go any where" Ruby nods and leaves Nep behind, having being alone Nep sighed

"Wasn't planing on going any where anyway" he commented to himself leaning on his arm slouched dazed into his own world

"Hello Cutie" a woman called out appearing out of nowhere, she wore a Black open leg Ball gown with her hair done in a knot

"Sup, Neptune" He greeted sitting upright and brushing his hair back all cool-like

"Kriss Thomson, I must say you look...extravagant" She introduced and complemented on his style

"Uhh...thanks...I guess" Not knowing what her implication was Neptune assumed it was good

"Ms. Thomson please leave the poor young man alone, it's bad enough you must flirt with him" another woman called, she wore a sage green dress over a crop jacket

"I WASN'T FLIRTING!" Kriss defended right away "Ahem, I was only complimenting Ms. Li Enfield" she cooled down

"Give it a rest Thomson, He'd rather go with someone like moi" Li said with sarcasm and sass

"SO SAY'S THE COUGAR!" Kriss jumped head on to the offensive

"COUGAR?! HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR LATELY? IF ANYONE'S A COUGAR HERE IT'S YOU!" Li defended back and shot her a new one

'_What did I get myself into?_' Neptune thought watching the two girls fight it out

Yang was over by the bar ordering her usual drink; a strawberry sunrise no ice and a cute little umbrella, she heard foot steps and stop directly behind her

"And whom might you be sweetheart?" A pair of voices asked in unison, Yang turned around almost freaking out but she kept her cool. Seeing a pair of handsome young boys she refrained from freaking out

"Yang Xiao Long, and you two are?" She asked suavely, the boys had the same light orange hair style and each one was mirrored to each other (**Hikaru & Kaoru, easier said than done**)

"Name's Heckler" the one on the right said

"Mine's Koch" the one on the left stated

"We're the Seidel Twins" they said in unison wrapping their arms around Yang on both sides, feeling irritated she decided to leave

"Good luck with that" she commented before taking her drink and leaving the twins, in realization she thought about having an escort or two "On second thought, I'll stick around" she said turning right around and kind of fell into the arms of the two

"Tell us about yourself" they said again in unison and grinned

Wolfen couldn't find Ventus anywhere but however he did notice another faunus in the area other than himself, a scent he smelt before but couldn't place it. Seeing Atlas' Soldiers he felt uneasy walking about, one of the guards bumped into him incidentally "Sorry"

The guard looked at him and gave a strange expression, Wolfen returned the expression. Having seen him before the guard waved his arm shooing himself away

'_Why does he look so familiar?_' Wolfen asked himself, shrugging it off he headed towards the back door and left for some air. Hearing rustling he turned to the dark alley and noticed White Fang Members

"Boss?" A squeaky voice called in question

"Squeaker?" Wolfen called back

"What are you doing here?" Squeaker asked readying himself with tactical gear

"Working, how 'bout you?" Wolfen replied

"Roman want's us to raid this charity event" The Leader explained to a fellow faunus working for the same person

"Charity event? This is a weapons expo, everyone is armed and on top of that there is uniformed soldiers here" Wolfen explained the Security "Attack now, and you'll be as good as dead" he expressed his concern

"Dammit all to Grimm! I'll contact Roman and see what the hell is going on, Head on back we'll handle it from here" The leader cursed and was handed a scroll

"I'd hate to see your lives wasted for nothing and raiding a weapons expo is, see ya" Wolfen stated sincerely and left the alley and walked back in the rear entrance

"See ya boss" Squeaker said

Back inside Ruby stood where all the other marksmen was stationed, looking about the group she began wondering 'These people all look well-trained, Maybe I'm not that great after all' she said putting her head down

"Ruby!" A voice called, lifting her head to see who it was "I have faith in you!" Travis shouted from his section of the firing range

Ruby returned with a confident smile, determined to win the demonstration for Mr. Travis Tavor

**That's it for this chapter, stay tuned for the next one My Nekos! How was that btw? was it creative? I mean with gun designers and all**

**I've been thinking about doing a Fate/Stay Night fic with my OC Tony and my OS ****_Brethren. _****Mainly regarding the ****_Tower of Babel _****and such, a portion of the ****_Brethren_**** side is written on my ****_Ghosts Do Not Freeze_**** fic. What say you?**


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY: The Second Great War**

**Intermission; Yeah this Isn't a chapter but merely and intermission to keep mah Nekos entertained and to let them know I haven't lost faith like some. So here it is and enjoy**

**Unknown Location, Former Kingdom of Vale**

A lone woman sat at her desk writing in a log book for history records, she sat what appears to be an office filled with more books followed by maps along the walls. A particular map was the World of Remnant with Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral having arrows pointed directly to Vale and to each other, the arrows weren't hard to understand because it was a symbol that stuck around for years. A symbol that the other kingdoms declared war on each other

The woman wore a white well-detailed military uniform similar to the late General Ironwood and a short cape donning over it, outfitted to fit the woman it also had Black trimmings followed with Red and Gold details. Her white silver hair tied into a french braid under an officer's hat with Vale's old Sigil in the center of it. She sighed, closed the book, and looked to a regional map of Vale. She had on an eyepatch of the left eye which had a scar crossing downward, and as an adult her beauty is almost indescribable and no less than a female warrior

The Map was outlined with four distinct colors and districts; the northern area of Vale was colored white and written _Atlas_, the southwest was colored green and marked _Vacuo_, the east colored ebony and named _Mistral_, and a small central area colored navy was called _Vale _or what's left of it. Upon closer inspection the colored areas were marked with several Xs marking current engagements, sighing again she opened the book and began writing again

"Commander!" A voice called out barging in, a man wearing a plated vest with magazine pouches over light T-shirt and a pair of dark cargos with leg rigs and shin guards. A Buzzcut and five-o-clock shadow was enough to say '_survivalist_'

"Yes what is it now Devon?" The woman asked not taking her eyes of the book and still writing in it "Can't you see I'm busy at the moment, can this wait?" She said monotony

"That's what I said but the _Dragon Woman_ said and I quote _'this is important and cannot wait'_" the man named Devon explained to his Commander

"Very well, send her in" the woman said closing the book and looking up towards to door, Devon nodded and left. With only a few seconds to spare a Golden Blonde Woman walked in shortly afterwards

She wore a tan carrier vest with many magazine pouches over a golden yellow Tee and pants donning with tan rigs and boots also wearing massive bracers, her hair as vibrant as ever dangling mid-way down her back curled into hook in separate places "Commander Frost" she nodded and greeted

"Dragon, shouldn't you be in the City right now?" The Commander asked almost strictly, seeing one of her Lieutenants in her office and not on the field wasn't acceptable at least not by a long shot

"Yeah I should be but this is way more important" Dragon replied casually standing at attention

"What's so important that you've come from the city and risk having to put us in imminent danger?" Frost stood from her her and walked around the desk "Hmm?" She sounded stopping in front of the Dragon Woman who simply towered over her

Dragon held out her hand with the thumb out letting Frost know she has something in her hand, putting out her hand she dropped a piece of metal into her palm "Look at it and tell me what you think?" Dragon stated retracting her hand behind her back

Looking at the metal she assumed it was nothing but upon closer inspection it was a three-sided shield; a shield meant to be fasten on fabric, more specifically a beret. Reading the engraved writing below an unrecognizable symbol she mouthed the word '_Airborne_', it became clear now; the symbol was of Vale's Military. An Eagle with it's wings open looking forward carry a tab with the word '_Airborne_' engraved into it "Where on Remnant did you get this from?" Frost asked softly still inspecting it

"Funny you should ask" Dragon responded almost giggling, Frost turned to her with seriousness "My men and I were patrolling as usual but this time something was off, a lone person leaning against a wall" she explained, the Commander decided to left her lieutenant continue "We didn't know who it was so one of us checked it out incase of an ambush, little did we know it was a Valian Airborne Operative. Once we found this guy there were found a couple more shortly afterwards not far from this one"

"And that's when you decided to come here and report this personally" Frost finally spoke and quickly jumped to conclusions "You know what this means?" She asked holding the shield and looking into her eyes

"Uh, No" Dragon bluntly responded rubbing her head

"This means after all those years, Valian forces is still out there! Still fighting" Frost turned around looking at the Shield "They didn't get all of us"

"Look, Weiss" Dragon called holding her hand on Frost's shoulder, and her reaction to that was a hard swing to Dragon's face. The force was hard enough to knock Dragon to the ground and on to her side

"Do not, address me, by my first name, UNDERSTAND!?" Frost snarled with her hand clinched into a fist with the shield in her palm, she looked furious

"Kay, sorry" Dragon apologized, after she did Frost held out her hand and pulled Dragon to her feet. She sighed "You know you've changed since..._Hood's incident_" she said softly referring to her sister

"We all did, Especially her" Frost turned to her desk and leaned "Since then she hasn't said a single word. I can't blame her, not after what she's been through" Frost again gripping her fists and began tearing clinching her teeth

"Any word from _Specter_?" Dragon asked wrapping her arms around her Commander consoling her

"She and the _Shadow Rangers_ continue to engage the Mistralians, _Hood_ and her _Red Berets_ are holding back the Vacuans, what about you and your _D-Force_?" Frost asked letting her old friend console her

"Safe as Kittens, _D-Force_ continues to patrol the ruins of Vale City keeping in eye out for Atlesians" Dragon slowly brought herself away, Frost turned around as she did "I'll let you know if more Airborne troops come up" she said walking backwards towards the door "Kay?"

"Go" she waved, Dragon smiled in returned and left "_Airborne_ huh, Better do some research" she said returning to her desk

**In the days before the war General Ironwood decided to take a _show of force _despite heeding to his close friend Ozpen about the dangers of such act. Ignoring his friend's recommendation Ironwood sends out a large detachment to the southwest where the so-called enemies were, regardless of the information the Kingdom of Vale asks that all Atlesian troops evacuate from the the area but Ironwood refuses.**

**Vacuo with it's citizens in and near that borderline accuses Atlas of trying militarize a neutral zone near it's borders, Vacuo responds by sending it's forces in those regions 'protecting Vacuo's interests'. Since those regions were populated with Vacuans, Vacuo annexed them without the consent of Vale. Outraged Vale blames Atlas for Ironwood's bravado behaviour but is quickly disregarded when Vacuo's military piles up on it's newly formed borders. Atlas finally withdraws it's forces from the southwest much to Ironwood's dismay, Tension rises from the three kingdoms as Vale tries the negotiate those regions be returned. Vacuo strongly refuses as Atlas doubles it's military activity in Vale, Despite of being a neutral kingdom Vale has enough and retaliates against Atlas within it's borders. Major conflicts erupt in certain areas and _Atlas declares War on Vale_ regardless of once being allies**

**Following Vacuo's example Mistral takes advantage of the situation and annexes eastern Vale but is met with hostilities from local militias, _Mistral declares War on Vale_. Caught in between a crossfire _Atlas declares War on Mistral_, Vale strengthens it's borders along the Vacuan lines but is seen act of aggression and _Vacuo declares War on Vale_. Again caught in between a crossfire _Atlas declares War on Vacuo. _Vale retreats as Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral close in on the City of Vale, the situation escalates so far that Vale finally declares War starting the _Second Great War_. On that day Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas simultaneously invade the city turning it into a war zone.**

**Standing little to no chance Vale sends their Elite Forces as a last resort 'the entire Airborne Division' consisting of 30'000 men and women to take back the city. The coming dawn the Airborne rain down _Head first from the Heavens and Feet first into Hell_, the Airborne quickly dispatches all enemy forces within the day. Having given up on Vale the three Kingdoms were preparing to retreat by the night but the Airborne simply vanishes at Dusk. The went as quickly as they came**

**Defeated and scattered Vale's infrastructure falls as did the multicultural Kingdom it once was but Loyalists refuse to back down, the last line of defense is none other than the brave and noble Huntsmen and Huntress' of Vale Commanded by a woman who goes by the name of Frost**

_The sound of a roaring airplane covered the ears of the men and women standing side by side facing the back ramp, each of them wearing the same uniform; digital camo ACUs, Vests with over a dozen pouches, Leg rigs, Gloves, Shoulder and Shin Pads. What stood out the most were the Berets and goggles each of them wore holding the same rifle_

_"Listen up Ladies and Gentlemen, you are just about to jump straight into hell!" An officer spoke right at the back just before the Ramp, he wore a pilots helmet with an airforce BDU "Vacuans, Mistralians, and Atlesians think we are Broken! That we are Weak! Today, you will teach those Army dogs; How to fight! You are AIRBORNE!" The officer explained fist bumping the air_

_"AIRBORNE!" The troopers also fist bumps the air_

_"You will come in hard and fast! Speed and Aggression!" The officer explained as the back ramp opened letting a major gust of wind "Once you've landed engage all enemy forces! Teach them on why you don't fuck with the AIRBORNE!"_

_"Hell yeah!" A soldier responded _

_"Today, You are the last line of defense! Today, History will remember your names! Today, Everyone will remember the AIRBORNE on this day!" He shouted, and a red light lit up. The members stood ready as it told them to get ready to jump "Who are you?" _

_"AIRBORNE!"_

_"Who does the Kingdom trust the most?" He asked_

_"AIRBORNE!"_

_"Who do the People love the most!?" He asked raising his voice_

_"AIRBORNE!"_

_"Who do the Enemies FEAR THE MOST!?" He asked shouting with fierce and determination_

_"AIRBORNE!" And with this the red light turned green prompting the first few to jump off the ramp "WHO-RAAAA~" the lot of them cried for war and swan dived off the back, as the ones before them followed behind. The endless sky untouched by the black smoke of war, numerous clouds lower than the open heavens as the sun reflected like a mirror_

_As a pair jumped after the first two, one of them looked forward falling head first. What he saw was complete ecstasy; as far as thee as he could see were literally thousands of others just like him falling head first._

_"Head first from the heavens!" A member stated doing a backflip nearby the member looking amongst his comrades, He pointed at Black clouds coming closer_

_"The Black smoke, once we hit the cloud we go Feet first into Hell!" Another member said closer to the one. Once the person hit the clouds he felt a jerk to his entire body_

**_Show me a man is willing jump out of an airplane, and I'll show you a man who is determined to fight_**

**Sooo how was it? it has to peak some interest Imma right? Also I have planed for a _bird-like_ Faunus called '_Harpy_' and a _fish-like_ faunus called '_Siren_' much later on. Kinda catching tone to is don't ya think**


End file.
